


Beauty and the Beast

by LilacChocolate



Series: The Disney Princesses from the Kingdom of Iwatobi [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, I don't like Kisumi, M/M, Soulmate AU, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru's grandma goes missing and he finds her as a prisoner in the seemingly abandoned Tachibana chateau. Can he lift the curse before it's too late, or will Kisumi's scheming prevent Haru from falling in love with a beast?</p><p>A beast with the heart of an angel but the anger of a devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Town of Iwatobi

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a day dream the other day in class, and an image of Haru in Belle's yellow dress slipped into my mind and I just couldn't get it out of my head, so this happened.
> 
> Apologies if I mess up things from Beauty and the Beast. I've never seen it (also never seen Iwatobi Swim Club but shush~), but it's not supposed to follow it exactly. 
> 
> Also, Haru will be slightly OOC, but I've literally just made him more outspoken, otherwise this would be really boring. Makoto, Kisumi, Rei, Rin and Sousuke are all a year older than Haru, and Gou, Ai, Momo are the same age as Haru. Seijuurou, Ren and Ran are the same age as they are in Free.  
> One last thing, it's accepted as totally normal for guys to wear dresses in this world :)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Lilac x

Haruka sighed as he glanced out of the window from his bed. The sun was just rising over the distant hills, and another day was dawning in the small village of Iwatobi. He had moved here two years ago with his grandma, after his parents had died in a carriage accident, back when they lived in the town of Samezuka. Haruka had never liked Samezuka. It was over crowded and there was no water to swim in. He liked Iwatobi even less. The town’s people were nosy and knew everything about him, and they protested about him swimming in the town’s lake. He wanted to leave, go somewhere where he could just swim without anyone caring, but Haruka’s grandma loved her life here, running a small farm. And Haruka could never leave his grandma. He’d do anything for her.

With that last thought, the black-haired boy got out of his bed, folding up his white blanket before making his way over to his wardrobe in his box bedroom. He frowned at the clothing choices he had, but after a moment, he picked his favourite blue dress, wearing a white shirt underneath it, and a white apron over it. From the back of the closet, he pulled out a pair of black and purple swimming jammers that his grandma had made him from some strange sort of material that was specially used for swimming. He put them on under his dress, just in case the urge to swim overcame him.

He went downstairs and into the tiled kitchen, able to see his grandma out of the window, already feeding the chickens. Haruka let a small smile paint its way across his face. She was so happy here. Haruka couldn’t take that away from her, no matter how sad he was here.  
He checked the cupboards, looking for something for breakfast, frowning when he found nothing. He tutted and picked up the wicker basket from the kitchen table along with some money and made his way out of the back door.

‘Good morning, Haru!’ His grandma shouted to him over the noise of the hens clucking.

‘Morning, grandma.’ He made his way over to her, making sure not to stand in any of the bird feed.

‘The chicks that were born this spring have gotten so much bigger!’ She grinned at him, glancing down at the basket in his hands. ‘Are you going into town?’

‘We have no food.’

She nodded. ‘I see. Will you give these to Miss Miho then?’ Haruka’s grandma placed a dozen eggs into the basket, careful that they didn’t break. ‘I promised her them yesterday, but didn’t get the chance to go into town.’

Haruka nodded and turned to go, heading around to the front of the house so he could begin his walk into Iwatobi.

‘One last thing, Haru!’ His grandma shouted and he turned around, one eyebrow raised. ‘Put some shoes on.’

Haruka rolled his eyes but went back into the house, slipping on a pair of black sandals before finally beginning his journey into town. They lived on the outskirts of Iwatobi, only a few minutes walk from the lake, and another few minutes in the opposite direction from the small town centre. It was much smaller than Samezuka, only a few shops here and there. There was bookshop that Miss Miho ran, opposite Haruka’s favourite shop, the fishmongers, which was run by Mr Sasabe. There was a bakery, a market, a barbers, a post office and a tavern, and the rest of the town was filled with cottages and houses for people to live in. 

As Haruka entered the town square, the baker walked past him, carrying a tray full of bread. ‘Morning, Haru!’

‘Good morning.’ He didn’t smile at him, opted for staring at the ground instead.

‘Where are you off to?’

‘Miss Miho’s-’

‘Well, have a nice day!’ He bustled away, heading for the bakery, the middle-aged baker shouting orders at his employees.

Haruka sighed and continued onto the bookshop, trying not to notice how the other townspeople were looking at him. He had been told by many people that he was very beautiful, including almost everyone in this village, but he still didn’t like all of the stares he received. He kept his head down, listening to all of the townspeople bicker. Haruka knew he couldn’t live in Iwatobi forever. There had to be more to his life than this.

The bell to the bookshop rang as Haruka pushed open the door, immediately seeing Miss Miho by the bookshelf that ran across the left wall, dusting the spines. 

‘Good morning, Miss Miho.’

The brunette turned around, smiling. ’Good morning, Haru.’

‘My grandma sent me with these eggs for you.’

‘Oh, thank you! Just let me go and put them in my kitchen.’ She took the basket from Haruka and disappeared further into the bookshop, leaving Haruka standing alone. With a sigh, he stepped towards the large bookshelf. He didn’t read much, he preferred swimming, but maybe he could find something here to alleviate his boredom. He read each of the spines, his interest piqued when he read the spine of a fairly new book which was titled, ‘Swimming Techniques’. He pulled it off the shelf and flipped through it. This might actually be a good idea.

‘We got that in yesterday.’

Haruka looked up, seeing that Miss Miho was now walking towards him, carrying an empty basket.

‘I thought you would like it.’

Haruka smiled at her but returned the book to the shelf. He could afford to buy the book, but then he wouldn’t have any money left for food. ‘It looks interesting. I’ll buy it next time I come in.’ He turned to leave, but Miss Miho chuckled behind him.

‘Come back here, Haru.’ She took the book off the shelf and placed it in Haru’s basket. ‘Mr Sasabe and I got it you for your birthday. I guessed that your grandma would send you with the eggs, so I put the book on the shelf to see if you would spot it.’

‘But… my birthday was four months ago.’

The bookkeeper laughed, shaking her head. ‘I know! But we only found out about it last week. You’re far too secretive for your own good.’ She winked at him and Haruka just shrugged. It was a miracle that he’d kept his birthday a secret for this long. ‘Anyway, happy eighteenth birthday! You’re legal to marry somebody now. Anyone in mind?’

Haruka shook his head, not even remotely interested in anything but water.

Miss Miho tutted. ‘Well, when you do meet someone, you better invite me to the wedding!’

The black-haired boy nodded and left the bookshop, not noticing the crowd of men that had gathered outside to watch him. Haruka made his way across the town square and went inside the fishmongers, his eyes widening in delight at all of the fish laid out.

‘Hello there, Haru!’ Mr Sasabe boomed, clapping a large hand on Haruka’s shoulder. ‘Happy belated birthday!’ He laughed and went behind the counter, already starting to package up some mackerel for Haruka and some salmon for his grandma. ‘I see you’ve stopped by Miss Miho’s already?’

‘Yes. Thank you for buying me the book for my birthday. You didn’t have to.’

‘Nonsense. You’re my best customer!’

Haruka blushed in embarrassment: he did go in the fishmonger rather a lot. Mr Sasabe handed him the fish, and Haruka put the correct change on the counter, but the fisherman pushed it back towards him. ‘The fish is your present, too.’

‘Mr Sasabe, I can’t take that from you for free.’

‘Well, I’m not letting you leave here without it.’ He placed the fish in the basket and handed Haruka the money back. ‘I put in an extra mackerel fillet for you.’

Haruka smiled at him. ‘Thank you. Miss Miho asked me earlier about who I was going to marry.’

Mr Sasabe smiled at him, leaning on the white counter. ‘I always thought that you were going to marry Kisumi.’

Haruka rolled his eyes. He would never marry Kisumi. The pink haired man was the best hunter in the town, Haruka gave him that, but he was a brute, and Haruka hated him. He knew Kisumi only wanted to marry him for his beauty. Besides, Kisumi would never let him go near water ever again if they got married.

‘I wouldn’t marry Kisumi in a billion years.’ Mr Sasabe laughed, but Haruka cut off the noise with his next comment. ‘When are you going to marry Miss Miho?’

Mr Sasabe started coughing, his face going bright red. The fishmonger had been courting the bookkeeper for years, but still hadn’t proposed to her, despite the fact that they were both in love with each other.  
Haruka thanked Mr Sasabe one last time before finally leaving the fishmonger’s, heading for the fountain in the centre of the town square so he could dangle his feet in the water. He placed his basket down on the stone flags that edged the fountain and slipped off his sandals, sitting on the stones and swishing his feet through the clear blue water. He brought his new book out of his basket and started to read, a small smile on his face. Two sheep climbed up onto the stone flags either side of him, nuzzling their heads against his hands. Haruka placed his book back in his basket and stroked each of the sheep’s heads until their shepherd herded them away.

The blue-eyed boy swished his feet through the water one last time and reluctantly stood up, slipped his sandals back on and picked up his basket, making his way back home.

… 

Kisumi was stood outside the tavern, gun slung over his shoulder. He watched as Haruka made his way back home, his purple eyes filled with lust. He had wanted Haruka since the first day that he had seen him two years ago, and now he had received word from one of his men that four months ago, Haruka had turned eighteen; the legal age for marriage in Iwatobi. He had flirted endlessly with the black-haired boy, but he always ignored him, never even so much as blushing at Kisumi’s attempts. But now that the younger boy was eighteen, he was determined to have him as his wife. He knew the correct term should be husband, but that word suggested that they were equals. As soon as they were married, Kisumi would be Haruka’s lawful owner. He would never let him leave the house unless it was to be paraded around as Kisumi’s prize, he would never see his beloved grandma, and he’d certainly never swim again.

‘Sir?’

Kisumi looked up, glancing at his teal-eyed henchman, Sousuke. ‘What is it?’

‘I know this may not be my place to say, but don’t you think you should leave Haru alone? It’s been two years, sir. There are plenty of other people interested in you.’ He gestured across the square towards the post office, where stood outside there was a brunette named Chigusa, her cleavage spilling over the top of her green dress. She was staring at Kisumi, biting her lip and fluttering her eyelashes. Sousuke knew that his boss was only interested in Haruka, but the water-obsessed boy didn’t want to know him. It was better for the both of them if Kisumi just left him alone.

‘Chigusa? The baker’s daughter?’ Kisumi scoffed and returned to staring at Haruka. ‘Please. Haru is the one for me. He’s the most beautiful person in town, so he has to be mine. Come on.’ He set off after Haruka, keeping his distance.

‘Sir? Where are we going?’ Sousuke followed, brow furrowed in confusion.

‘I’m going to propose to my darling Haru.’ Kisumi smirked and Sousuke rolled his eyes, still following his boss. This wasn’t going to end well.


	2. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisumi corners Haru.

As Haruka neared his grandma’s house, he could hear someone following him. He turned around, not in the least surprised when he saw Kisumi.

‘Good morning, darling.’

‘Don’t call me that.’ Haruka turned back around and carried on walking, trying to subtly speed up his walking pace. If he could just get back to the house, he would be safe. Kisumi made him feel uncomfortable. His skin crawled whenever the pink-haired man was around, and Haruka wanted nothing more to swim for the rest of the day after an encounter with him.

‘Not so fast, my love.’ Kisumi jogged up to Haruka, taking the basket out of his hands. ‘Let me walk you back home. You never know what could happen on this quiet path.’ The older man smirked and Haruka folded his arms, refusing to make eye contact the entire way back.

‘What have you go in here then?’ Kisumi searched through the basket, eyes widening when he saw the book. It was bad enough that his Haruka was doing something as unnatural as swimming; now he was reading, too?! In his opinion, Haruka should stay indoors, keeping his snowy skin as pale as possible, and do things like embroidery and cleaning, or wait in the bedroom for when Kisumi came home from hunting so he could-

Haruka took the basket back off him, walking on ahead. ‘It’s a birthday present from Miss Miho and Mr Sasabe.’

Kisumi jogged after him, liking the turn in the conversation. ‘Ah, yes. I heard that it was your eighteenth birthday recently. Has anyone starting courting you yet?’

The black-haired boy rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going. ‘No.’

‘Really?’ Kisumi feigned his surprise: he had warned the rest of the men and women in Iwatobi off Haruka, telling them that the blue-eyed beauty was already spoken for. ‘A beautiful man like you hasn’t been courted yet? Well, in that case, I wish to express my interest in courting you.’

‘Thank you, but I must refuse.’

Kisumi furrowed his brow, not expecting this response. He watched for a moment as his Haruka walked off before running after him, stopping in front of the smaller man. ‘Forgive me, but I worded it wrong. I demand to court you.’

Haruka sighed and folded his arms. ‘Listen, Kisumi-’

‘No, you listen!’

The black-haired boy took a step back, not expecting Kisumi to shout at him.

Sousuke moved out from behind a tree as soon as he heard the shouting, able to see his boss and Haruka clearly now. Kisumi was standing close to Haruka, only the basket in between them, and his boss was red in the face with anger: Sousuke was glad that he had made Kisumi give him his gun before going to talk to Haruka.

‘I am going to marry you, whether you like it or not. Even if I have to force you into a wedding dress and drag you down the aisle, you will be mine, Haruka.’ Kisumi grabbed Haruka’s wrist and the younger man tried to pull away, but Kisumi was stronger. ‘Now, stay still and let me kiss you.’

‘No!’ Haruka kept on trying to move away, kicking Kisumi, but the pink-haired man wasn’t giving up. Just as his lips were about to touch Haruka’s, there was a shout a couple of metres away that made him stop.

‘Haru?’

Kisumi let go of Haruka and turned around, seeing Haruka’s grandma stood on the path. ‘Good morning, Mrs Nanase.’

Haruka’s grandma clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. She knew what kind of man Kisumi was. He was cruel and vile and barbaric, and she would never let a man like that near her grandson. ‘Hello, Kisumi. Sorry to interrupt your conversation with Haru, but I need him back at the farm.’

Kisumi smiled, trying not to grit his teeth, and Haruka rushed over to his grandma, rubbing his now red wrist. ‘It’s no problem. I was just walking Haru home. I’ll see you soon, Haru.’ The pink-haired man smiled, one corner of his mouth turned up in slight snarl before finally slinking away and back towards the town centre. Kisumi would have his Haruka one day, and when he did, he was going to pay for what he just did.

As soon as Kisumi was out of sight, Mrs Nanase’s attention was immediately on her grandson. ‘What did he do to you?’

‘It was nothing, grandma.’

‘Haru.’

He rolled his eyes but answered anyway, knowing he couldn’t lie to her. ‘He tried to kiss me.’

‘Against your will?’

Haruka nodded and Mrs Nanase grabbed his hand, taking him back to the house. Neither of them spoke a word until she had sat her grandson down at the kitchen table. ‘You need to tell me these things. I can’t stop them if you keep it a secret.’

‘No offence, grandma, but what are you going to do? Kisumi’s stronger than both of us, and he practically runs Iwatobi. If he wants me, he’ll probably end up getting me.’ Haruka sighed as he resigned himself to the truth. The only way to escape Kisumi would be to go somewhere far away, which Haruka wasn’t opposed to, but that meant that he would have to leave his grandma behind. She was getting old, too old to travel very far. Haruka knew that she only had a few years left, but he wanted to spend them with her, doing what made her happy, even if that meant getting married to Kisumi.

‘I know, but whenever I’m around, he doesn’t harass you. I didn’t want to say this because I know you like your independence, but the next time you go into town, I’m coming with you.’

Haruka sighed but agreed. He didn’t want Kisumi anywhere near him, and if his grandma was the only one who could stop him, then he would take it. ‘Okay. Did you actually want help with anything then?’

‘Oh, no, not really. But you could make me some breakfast.’ She smiled at him and Haruka retrieved his basket, beginning to make some mackerel and salmon for each of them on the stove top.

Mrs Nanase looked through the basket and found the book on swimming, taking it out in curiosity. ‘I didn’t know that you like to read.’

‘Well, I don’t really. But Miss Miho and Mr Sasabe got it for me, as a late birthday present.’

Mrs Nanase nodded. ‘I see. That’s why Kisumi was harassing you, because he found out that you were eighteen. Did he ask to court you?’

‘He demanded to marry me.’ Haruka took two plates out of the cupboard and set them on the table.

‘Haru, I’ve never asked, but do you see yourself marrying a man or a woman?’

Haruka blushed and turned back to the stove top. He had never given it much thought. There had never been anyone in his life who he’d been romantically interested in. But, lately, he’d been having some strange dreams. He could never remember much from them, apart from a pair of green eyes. They gleamed like the sun shining on the grass on a summer’s day, and they always had a beautiful sparkle in them. There had to be more to his dreams, Haruka knew that, but he also knew that he was falling in love with these green eyes, if the way his heart would nearly beat out of his chest every time he woke up was anything to go by. But he had no idea who those eyes belonged to. He had searched Iwatobi, and a couple of people had green eyes, but they were nothing like what his unconscious thoughts managed to conjure up.

‘I don’t know, grandma. I suppose I’ll know when I see them.’

Satisfied with that answer, Mrs Nanase didn’t say anything else and the two ate their breakfast in silence. Once they had done, Haruka washed up the plates then looked at his grandma expectantly.  
She chuckled. ‘Yes, you can go swimming. I’ll cook you some mackerel and bring it to you for lunch.’

‘Thank you.’ Haruka kissed Mrs Nanase’s cheek and grabbed his book off the table, darting upstairs to grab a towel before making his way down to the lake. The path that led to town was just a simple dirt track with a few trees dotted here and there, but the path down to the lake was gorgeous. It was decorated with lines upon lines of trees and colourful flowers bloomed everywhere. Birds were always chirping, and Haruka had once found a family of hedgehogs in the undergrowth. He made his way through the wooded area, coming out by the shore of a small beach, which gave way to the sparkling, clear blue water that he loved so much.

He ran over to the water’s edge and took off his dress, leaving his clothes and shoes on the shore along with his towel and book. He waded into the water, wearing just his jammers. Haruka closed his eyes, taking a moment to really feel how the water felt on his skin. It was cool and smooth, flowing through his fingers like a silken ribbon. 

When he had swum a little way out from the shore, Haruka turned onto his back, floating in the lake. He stared up at the sky, a small smile on his face. If he could do this every day for the rest of his life, he would be the happiest person alive. The green eyes from his dreams suddenly popped into his head and Haruka gasped, standing up in the water. He held a hand to his chest, able to feel his heart hammering beneath his ribs. Was this supposed to be happening? It was just a pair of eyes. He didn’t even know who they belonged to! Maybe he should ask his grandma about it later.


	3. Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru's grandma falls ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter, but it's necessary for the plot. But we get to meet Makoto and the rest of the characters next chapter :D

A week after Kisumi’s proposal, Haruka’s grandma fell ill, and Haruka had confined her to her bed. She could barely move, and was only just keeping her food down. There were no doctors in the area, so for now, they sat tight, Haruka looking after his grandma and barely going near water. After a week, she was feeling a little better and was well enough to sit up in bed and have Haruka feed her some broth. As she gulped down the last mouthful, a small smile on her face, Haruka took the opportunity to ask her about the eyes that he had been seeing. Mrs Nanase was an expert on all things weird and wonderful, so if anyone knew, it would be her.

‘Grandma?’

‘Mm?’

‘What colour were grandad’s eyes?’ Haruka asked, trying to beat around the bush before he actually had to tell her what was bothering him.

Mrs Nanase’s smile grew wider. ‘Chestnut. They were so beautiful… I still see them sometimes, when I’m sleeping. Have you been seeing eyes, too?’

Haruka blushed and looked away from her. ‘Well, I-’

She chuckled softly and squeezed Haruka’s hand. ‘It’s okay. This is supposed to happen. It will help you find your soulmate.’

‘Do soulmates really exist?’

She laughed again and kissed the back of Haruka’s hand with her dry lips. ‘Of course, they do. Not everyone can find theirs, though. I found mine. Luckily, I already knew your granddad when I started seeing his eyes in my dreams. He lived next door to me. Have you ever seen your soul mate’s eyes before on a real person?’

Haruka shook his head, sighing. ‘There’s no one in Iwatobi with eyes like that, and I think I’d remember if anyone in Samezuka had eyes like this. They’re such beautiful eyes.’

‘Just a question, the eyes aren’t purple, by any chance?’

The black-haired boy shook his head. ‘No. They’re not purple. It’s not Kisumi. They’re green.’

Mrs Nanase let out a sigh of relief. ‘I’m glad.’ She started coughing and Haruka handed her a handkerchief. ‘I think I’m going to try and sleep now. It’s getting late.’

Haruka agreed and helped to lay his grandma down in bed, sitting on a stool by her bed to watch over her, soon falling asleep on top of the blankets himself.

…

The next morning, Haruka woke up bleary-eyed to a fresh bout of coughing, and his grandma looking worse than she had been all week. Her eyes were watery, her skin had lost its colour and she looked a lot older than she actually was.

‘Grandma?’

‘I’m fine.’ She coughed into the handkerchief and Haruka shook his head.

‘No, you’re not. You need to see a doctor.’ The closest doctor was in Iwami, and that was two days travel from here in his grandma’s current condition. She would have to travel through a dense forest, packed with wolves and no doubt all manner of other creatures. But Iwami was where the nearest doctor was, and Mrs Nanase desperately needed medical attention.

Haruka spent the rest of the day caring for his grandma and preparing for her journey, and when night fell over Iwatobi, Haruka loaded up one of their horses with supplies before helping his grandma out of the house. She coughed and spluttered all the way to the horse, Haruka having to lift her onto the horse and wrap the reins around her hands.  
‘Will you be okay, Haru?’ She asked, frowning.

‘I’ll be fine.’

'But what about Kisumi?'

'I can handle him. Now, please, go, grandma. You need to.' Haruka kissed his grandma's cheek and Mrs Nanase finally set off, the horse walking slowly enough to accommodate her fragile condition. 

Haruka stood by the stable, watching nervously. If he didn't hear from his grandma in two days, he was going after her. 

...

That night, Kisumi and his henchmen were sat in the tavern, drinking as usual. Sousuke sat at the bar with Takeshi, both of them watching Kisumi. He was laughing and sloshing his rum everyone, and Chigusa was sat on his lap, looking a little uncomfortable, but not enough to get up. Takeshi was glaring at Kisumi, watching Chigusa very carefully. He had told Sousuke a couple of months ago, about his dreams that were filled with eyes the same shade as Chigusa's. Chigusa was old enough, she probably saw Takeshi's eyes in her dreams too, but she was too infatuated with Kisumi to accept that he wasn't her soul mate. 

Uozumi ran into the tavern panting, bringing the drinking and laughter to a complete standstill. 

'What is it?' Kisumi asked, eyebrows raised and pissed that Uozumi had interrupted.

'It's Mrs Nanase! She's travelling to Iwami to see a doctor!'

Chigusa squeaked as Kisumi pushed her off his lap and stood up, taking a swig of his drink. 'Take me to Haru!'

Sousuke rolled his eyes and made his way over to Kisumi. 'Boss, you're in no fit state to go and see him right now. Wait until the morning.'

'But Haru is mine!' Kisumi shouted, inadvertently spitting in Sousuke's face. 

The taller man wiped the saliva and alcohol off with a grimace. 'I know. But he's not going anywhere. He won't want you if you're drunk.'

Kisumi grumbled and sat back down. 'First thing in the morning, I'm marrying him. Go and tell the priest.'

'Boss-'

'Go and tell the priest!'

Sousuke nodded and left the tavern, walking across the dark town square towards the chapel. He didn't want Haruka to marry Kisumi. Haruka hated him, and Kisumi just wanted to confine the water-obsessed boy for the rest of his life. Sousuke turned around, able to see a candle burning in the distance, illuminating Haruka's bedroom window. Should Sousuke go and warn him? Tell him to leave town? He sighed and bit his lip, heading for the chapel.


	4. The Tachibana Chateau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Nanase enters the Tachibana chateau.

Mrs Nanase groaned as the horse walked through the forest. Her whole body was aching and she desperately needed some medication. She was hungry too, having already eaten all of the food that Haruka had prepared for her. She knew if she didn’t eat and rest soon, she was going to die here. 

The forest was dense, and Mrs Nanase had no idea if it was day or night. The trees were all warped and wrapped around their large trunks were vines lined with thorns. Another wolf howled in the distance and Mrs Nanase whimpered. She had to find some shelter, now.

Between the trees, Mrs Nanase saw candlelight, only several metres away. She found the strength to sit up and steer the horse in that direction. It might be nothing, but it was the only hope she had. 

As the horse walked on, Mrs Nanase gasped when she saw a chateau in front of her. It was large and must have been stunning in its prime. The roof was missing tiles here and there, and one of the towers had no roof at all. The iron fence surrounding the grounds was bent and crooked, but the gate was slightly ajar. Mrs Nanase led the horse through it, climbing off when she reached the front doors. The doors were made out of oak and had fish carved into the woodwork. In the middle of the doors was an orca and a dolphin, their tails intertwined. With a soft smile on her face, Mrs Nanase took her supplies off the horse and headed towards it. As soon as she touched the doors, her horse reared its head and took off, back through the gate and into the forest. She stared after the horse, knowing there was no way that she could chase after it in her condition. Even though this chateau was derelict, there must have been a horse wandering around somewhere on this large estate to help her get to Iwami once she had rested up.

She pushed open the large doors and stepped into the spacious hallway. There was a grand staircase sweeping up the left side of the hallway, and directly opposite her was a lit fire with a large armchair sat in front of it and a small coffee table. She shuffled towards it and sat down, sighing in happiness at how comfy it was. The fire warmed her and she snuggled into the armchair: she could stay her forever.

‘Welcome!’

Mrs Nanase sat up suddenly, alarmed by the voice. Surely no one was still living here? But then again… why was the fire lit? ‘Who’s there?’

‘Nagisa! You aren’t supposed to let people know that we’re here!’

‘But Rei-chan!’

‘No, Rei’s right. Shut up, Nagisa.’

‘Rin-chan!’

Mrs Nanase turned this way and that, not able to see anything in the half dark hallway. ‘Who’s there?’

Out of the darkness hopped a golden candlestick with white wax and two arms, and the middle candle had a grinning face on it. ‘Hello! Welcome to the Tachibana chateau! Can I get you anything?’

Haruka’s grandma stared at the candlestick with an open mouth. She really did need some medication now.

‘Nagisa!’ Two other voices shouted. Another candlestick, this time silver with yellow wax, and a brown clock came out of the darkness, both frowning.

‘Oh, come on! No one’s been here in ninety-nine years!’ Nagisa hopped over to a door to the right of the fireplace and pushed it open with one of his arms. ‘We have a visitor!’

Almost immediately, two tiny white and purple cups hopped through the door as well as two feather dusters. One of the feather dusters had orange feathers, and the other one, which was slightly smaller, had grey feathers. The two cups jumped up onto the coffee table and started pushing the other one out of the way to get closer to Mrs Nanase. ‘Ran! I want her to drink out of me!’

‘Shut up! She’s going to drink out of me!’

Mrs Nanase couldn’t help but laugh at how cute the two teacups were being. ‘I’ll drink out of both of you.’

They both cheered and the rest of the inanimate objects jumped onto the table, the silver candlestick helping up the grey feather duster, kind smiles on both of their faces. 

The golden candlestick hopped forwards, grinning. ‘It’s nice to meet you! I’m Nagisa!’

The clock stepped forwards and bowed. ‘My name is Rei.’

Nagisa threw his candlestick arms around the clock and planted a kiss on his wooden frame. ‘He’s my soulmate.’

Mrs Nanase smiled, thinking of her grandson’s soulmate, wondering when he would meet them and finally start smiling properly again. The silver candlestick stepped forwards, one of his arms around the grey feather duster. ‘I’m Rin, and this is my soulmate, Ai.’

The grey feather duster blushed but smiled at Mrs Nanase. The orange feather duster bounced forwards, a bright smile on his face. ‘I’m Momo! My brother, Seijuro, is upstairs, and so is his soulmate, Gou, who is Rin’s sister.’

Rin glared at Momo but when Ai snuggled further into his arms, the glare was soon replaced with a soft smile.

The two teacups clattered forwards, once again trying to get Mrs Nanase’s attention. ‘I’m Ran!’ One shouted.

‘I’m Ren!’

‘Ren! Ran! Stop pushing each other!’ Rin shouted. ‘If you fall, you’ll smash. Don’t you remember what happened to your mother?’

With that, the twin teacups stopped moving and looked down at the table. ‘Sorry, Rinrin.’

Before Mrs Nanase could ask what had happened to their mother, a door at the top of the staircase opened. Despite how dark the hall was, the figure standing in the door frame was so large and terrifying that Mrs Nanase could make out the beast in the just the firelight. It was covered from head to toe in olive-brown fur, a mane surrounding its face and two tusks sticking out of its mouth. Mrs Nanase looked at the beast’s eyes, surprised that the stunning green irises glittered with kindness.

‘Hey, Rin, did you see where…’ As the beast bounded down the stairs, the claws on his paws clacking against the wood, he finally saw Mrs Nanase and unwanted rage filled him. ‘Human! Get out of my property!’

Mrs Nanase cowered back in fear as the beast approached her. She got up and made a run for the doors, but she was too slow and her body ached all over. 

The beast jumped in front of her, baring its sharp teeth. ‘Why are you here?!’

Before she could answer, Rin, Rei and Nagisa hopped in between the two of them, fear filling their eyes. ‘Makoto! Calm down! It’s just a human! Remember what we talked about.’

Makoto ignored Rei and picked Mrs Nanase up with his large paws. She shrieked as he bounded back down the hall and through a door that led down into what looked like a dungeon. As soon as he was down the stairs, he ripped open a cell door and threw Mrs Nanase inside, locking the door behind her. ‘Rot here, human.’ And with that, he bounded back up the stairs, purple cloak billowing behind him.

…

When he reached the hall, Makoto fell to his knees, tears filling his green eyes. Ai bustled over to him, frowning. ‘That was really scary.’

‘I know. I’m sorry, Ai.’

Rin came over and gathered the grey feather duster in his arms, placing a chaste kiss on Ai’s lips before looking up at Makoto. ‘Are you okay?’

‘No. I hate being like this! How am I supposed to find my soulmate if this curse makes me scream at humans?’

Rei hopped forwards, placing a comforting clock hand on his master’s paw. ‘You’ll find your soulmate. They’ll come when they’re ready.’

‘But what if they’re already dead? It’s been ninety-nine years. They have to be dead by now.’

Nagisa hopped onto Makoto’s knee. ‘If your soulmate dies, then you stop having dreams about their eyes. Have you stopped seeing them?’

Makoto shook his head, relief washing over him as he thought about those gorgeous blue eyes that were the only things keeping him happy. ‘Right. They’re still alive.’

‘Exactly! I’m sure they’ll come soon and break the curse.’

‘They better.’ Rin grumbled, still with his arms around Ai. ‘We’ve only got a few months left before the curse makes us like this forever.’

Makoto nodded, wanting nothing more to become the nineteen-year-old human he had been on the day the curse had turned him into this beast.

‘What are we going to about that old lady in the dungeons?’ Ai asked.

‘Just leave her there.’ Makoto said, eyes going glassy with fresh tears.

‘But-’

‘Leave her!’ He roared, and the objects dispersed. Makoto stayed sat by the dungeon door, his tears finally falling and matting the fur he hated so much.


	5. Kisumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka decides to go and find his grandma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? I am also surprised.

Three days after Mrs Nanase had left for Iwami, Haruka was in the kitchen, nervously pacing. It only took two days to get to Iwami, and she said she would send word as soon she got there. So why hadn’t anything arrived yet? Letting out a frustrated sigh, Haru jogged up the stairs and entered his bedroom, grabbing a bag from under his bed. He quickly stuffed in the first dress in his closet that he came across, along with his jammers, before bolting back down the stairs, trying not to trip over his long blue skirt. He grabbed some food from the kitchen cupboards as well as a flask of water. He stuffed them into the bag, too, and grabbed his navy blue cloak from the kitchen table, fastening it around his shoulders.

Once he was sure that he had everything that he needed, Haruka made his way to the front door and opened it, eyes widening when he saw what was outside.

Knelt down on one knee just outside of the front door was Kisumi, holding out a large diamond ring. The rest of the town was behind him, throwing confetti and rose petals up in the air, the priest stood in the middle of it all.

‘Marry me, Haruka.’ Kisumi said, a large smile on his face and lust shining in his purple eyes.

Haruka stared at him, mouth wide open in disbelief. What was going on? Was he still asleep?

Kisumi stood up and slung one arm around Haruka’s waist. ‘He said yes!’

The townspeople cheered and the priest stepped towards them, ready to conduct the ceremony, but Haruka managed to free himself from Kisumi’s grip.

‘I will not marry you, you idiot!’

The cheering stopped and Kisumi turned to Haruka, the lust replaced with anger. ‘Everyone, leave. Now!’

The priest and the townspeople all left, trudging back into the centre of Iwatobi, leaving just Haruka, Kisumi and his henchman.

‘My darling Haruka,’ Kisumi hissed, fists clenched, ‘care to explain?’

‘I said I’m not marrying you! You can’t just turn up at my house with a priest and expect me to marry you, just like that. You’re not even my soulmate!’

‘I don’t give a shit!’ Kisumi shouted, taking a step closer to Haru, purple eyes narrowed to slits. ‘I will be the first man to kiss you, to bed you, to fuck you. And I no longer care if you come willingly.’ He took a step back and gestured to Sousuke and Takeshi. ‘Confine him to the house! Don’t let him out until he agrees to be mine.’

The two henchmen grabbed Haruka by the arms and dragged him back to the house, the blue-eyed beauty kicking and shouting in protest. They dumped him in the hall, and Haruka immediately stood up, trying to make a run for it, but Kisumi pushed him back inside.

‘Not so fast, darling.’ He grabbed Haruka’s hand and pulled it up to his lips, placing a kiss on Haruka’s knuckles. ‘The next time we see each other will be our wedding day. When that will be is up to you.’ Kisumi slammed the door in Haruka’s face, sneering. ‘Boys, surround the house. The person who lets him out of here will be sorry.’

…

Inside the Nanase house, Haruka fell to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his head in his white apron. He loved his grandma, but the only way to get out of here and check that she was okay was by marrying Kisumi, and Haruka couldn’t do that, not when his soulmate was out there, waiting for him.

What could he possibly do?


	6. Ganache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisumi's up to no good and Sousuke helps Haruka.

Kisumi had his head led down on the bar of the tavern, not caring about the sticky rings of alcohol from tankards that stuck to his cheek. It had been two days. Two more days without his Haruka. He just wanted to hold him. It had been so long since he had last touched him. He wanted to kiss him, to mark him, to force him down on all fours and let Kisumi fuck him. He groaned, thinking of how innocent Haruka would look on their wedding day. All dressed up in white and taffeta and lace, his wedding dress skin tight so the rest of Iwatobi could see what would be his for the rest of his life.

But until the rest of his life started, he needed a distraction.

He lifted his head off the bar, the right side of his hair stuck up in a funny way. He glanced around the tavern, looking at each of the girls. They were always so desperate for him, even now, sauntering past him and winking despite his dishevelled state. He saw Chigusa sat on the other side of the tavern, talking with Takeshi. They were both smiling and laughing, sitting too close together for Kisumi’s liking. Haruka may have been his, but the blue-eyed beauty couldn’t give him any children. He would need someone else, a woman, to help continue the Shingino line. Chigusa had always been flirting with him in the past. Maybe it was time to test her out.

Despite feeling dizzy, Kisumi stood up and wobbled over to Chigusa. As soon as she saw him coming, she stood up, completely ignoring Takeshi. ‘Can I help you, Kisumi?’ She asked in her sugar-sweet voice that was obviously fake.

The pink-haired man didn’t say anything. He just grabbed Chigusa’s wrist and led her into the tavern’s private upstairs rooms, ignoring Takeshi’s murderous glare.

…

The security around Haruka’s house still hadn’t let up any and the black-haired boy was curled up in his bed, letting the cold night air float in through the window. His grandma was god knows where, his soulmate was out there searching for him, and the only way Haruka had of getting out of this house was to marry a pink-haired douchecanoe. 

Haruka was still wearing his blue dress and white apron, his cloak still tied around his shoulders. His bag lay on the floor of his bedroom, still packed and ready to go.

‘Oi, time to switch.’ A voice outside said.

Haruka got up and peered out of the window, watching as two henchmen stood and chatted, getting ready to switch guard duty. This was his chance. If he could get out of the back door and go to the stables, he knew he could go and save his grandma, wherever she was.

He grabbed his bag and tiptoed down the stairs, praying for the old wood not to creak. He made his way into the kitchen, slowly opening the back door. Stood directly in front of the door was Sousuke, Kisumi’s head henchman, but luckily, he had his back to Haruka and was staring at the stars.

Without making any noise, Haruka stepped out of the house, but he didn’t get far. He stepped on some chicken feed, and the sound alerted the teal-eyed henchman.

‘Haru?’

He turned around, hands shaking around the handle of his bag. ‘Please let me leave, Sousuke.’

The taller man sighed. ‘You know I can’t do that, Haru.’

‘Please.’ Haru pleaded. ‘My grandma went to see the doctor in Iwami and had to go through the forest and she should have arrived by now but she hasn’t sent word. I need to know if she’s okay.’

Sousuke nodded. ‘I know. I heard what happened.’

‘Then let me go!’ Haruka whispered, hands gripping his bag tighter.

‘Answer this one question: what colour are your soulmate’s eyes?’

‘What?’

‘Just answer the question.’

‘Green. Bright green. It’s like someone stole all the grass and the sunlight and stored it in their irises.’ Haruka told him, unable to stop the small smile that spread across his face.

‘Good. It’s not Kisumi then. What do you need?’ Sousuke asked, biting his lip.

‘Just a horse. That’s all.’

‘Alright. Wait here. Do not move.’ Sousuke left, heading around to the side of the house towards the stables. 

Haruka stayed put, not even breathing too hard in fear of one of the other henchmen finding him.

‘Yamazaki? What are you doing?’ Uozumi asked, his voice quieter than usual due to the distance between him and Haruka.

‘Getting a horse. What else does it look like? Idiot.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I need to go into town and talk to Kisumi.’

‘Then walk. It’s not far.’

Haruka heard Sousuke groan. ‘Look, I’ve had a long day keeping an eye on Kisumi’s soulmate. Is a horse ride into town really too much to ask? Is it? No. Now move out of the way and let me take a fucking horse, you moron.’

The conversation ended and a moment later Sousuke came around the corner with Ganache, Haruka’s dark brown horse. ‘I’ll have to walk with you until we’re out of sight of the house, or they’ll get suspicious.’

Haruka nodded and took Ganache’s reins, letting the horse nuzzle its nose into his neck. They started walking towards the town centre, Sousuke glancing around every few seconds to check that no one was watching them. Once they had reached a safe distance from the house, Haruka climbed onto Ganache and Sousuke folded his arms. ‘I know I said you could go, but the forest isn’t a safe place. Not even Kisumi hunts there.’

‘I’ll be fine. Thank you, Sousuke. I’ll repay you somehow.’

‘I know. Just not with mackerel. I can’t stand it.’

Haruka frowned at him but trotted off, through the town centre and in the direction of the forest. 

Sousuke watched until he could no longer see him, then he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was technically off duty now. He could do whatever he wanted. He couldn’t go in the tavern. Kisumi was in there. All of the shops were closed and most of the other henchmen were either on watch or getting drunk.

May as well go home for a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Makoto meet next chapter.  
> I AM SO EXCITED :D


	7. The Place Where Dreams Go To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka rescues his grandma, but at a price.

Haruka bit his lip, glancing around the forest. He had no idea how long he’d been travelling for. He couldn’t see the through the thick canopy of trees and it was easy to get lost in here, but he wasn’t leaving until he was certain that his grandma was definitely not in the forest. A pack of wolves howled in the distance and Haruka shivered. He had heard the wolves as soon as he entered the forest, but their howls were becoming more frequent and louder. They had probably picked up Haruka’s scent and were following him, slowly getting closer.

He urged Ganache on, the brown horse weaving in between the trees. Suddenly, Ganache reared up on his hind legs and Haruka held tight to the reins. Haruka stroked his black mane, shushing him gently. ‘It’s okay, Ganache. Calm down.’

Once Ganache had all four of his hooves back on the ground, Haruka sat up. ‘What scared you, boy?’ Haruka looked around where they were in the forest, gasping when he saw the bloody torso of the horse his grandma had been riding strewn on the ground. He dismounted Ganache and tied his reins to a tree before rushing over to the dead horse. Resting on top of the bloody flesh was his grandma’s bag that he had packed some food in. It was torn in places but Haruka still recognised it. He searched the area more, not finding any sign that his grandma was also dead, but finding a trail of blood.

Haruka got back on Ganache and followed it, finding more parts of the horse but no sign of his grandma. The trail ended a few metres away from a set of crooked iron fencing, behind which loomed a large chateau. The gate was open and Haruka breathed a sigh of relief, realising that his grandma must be in there. He led Ganache into the grounds of the chateau and dismounted him, tying his reins to a railing and shutting the gate so no wolves couldn’t get in.

He took his bag off Ganache’s back and made his way to the large oak doors of the chateau. It was decorated with fish as well as an orca and a dolphin. He smiled softly, appreciating the water animals. He pushed open the doors and stepped into a hallway, gripping his bag nervously. There was no movement in the room apart from the flickering of a fire at the far end. Haruka stepped towards it, looking around this way and that. There was a large staircase that led to five doors upstairs, and what looked like a long corridor that led deeper into the chateau. On the ground floor, there were two doors at each side of the fire, one of which was open.

Haruka rushed towards it and began to descend the steps. Once his eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the dungeon, he could hear somebody breathing. ‘Grandma?’ He called out.

‘Haru?’ Someone whispered.

Haruka ran towards the sound and found his grandma curled up in a cell. She was pale and seemed even frailer than she had been when she left for Iwami. ‘Grandma!’ Haruka knelt down and Mrs Nanase crawled towards him, gripping Haruka’s hands through the cell bars. ‘What happened to you?’

She tried to speak, but she just croaked, clearly dehydrated. Haruka took his water flask out of his bag and handed it to her, helping her to drink out of it through the bars. ‘What happened?’ He asked again once she had drunk half of it.

‘There’s a beast…’

‘A beast?’

She nodded, gulping down more of the water. ‘You need to go, Haru.’

‘I’m not leaving you here!’

‘Please, Haru. He’ll lock you away, too.’

‘She’s right, you know.’

Haruka turned around and gasped when he saw the beast stood only a metre away. He opened his mouth, ready to plead for his grandma’s life, but that’s when he saw the beast’s eyes. Sunlight shimmered through the green orbs and Haruka knew he’d seen them before somewhere. In his dreams. They belonged to his soulmate. His heart beat sped up, knowing that he had finally found the one he was meant to love.

…

Makoto glared at Haruka and stalked towards him. He was so filled with rage that he couldn’t even see the boy properly. All he knew was that this boy was a human, and he didn’t want him in his presence any longer. He raised a paw, ready to hurt the boy, but he didn’t react. He was staring up at Makoto, a small smile on his face. Why was he smiling? Makoto was going to kill him and he was smiling! What was wrong with him?!

‘Makoto! Stop!’ Rin shouted from the top of the stairs.

The beast lowered his paw and took a step away from Haruka at Rin’s command, the curse still making him want to hurt the boy.

Rin, Nagisa and Rei hopped down the stairs, standing in between Makoto and Haruka. Once Haruka had registered the inanimate objects standing in front of him, the smile fell off his face. His grandma was in a cell, a candlestick was talking and his soulmate was a beast.  
‘Don’t harm him, Makoto!’ Nagisa shouted, hopping towards the beast.  
Makoto snarled and turned around, calming down a little now he couldn’t see the two humans.

Rin and Rei went over to Haruka, and the boy watched them with a furrowed brow. The silver candlestick and the clock gasped when they saw Haruka’s eyes. They were bright blue and looked like someone had stolen the sea and the sky and had locked it into his eyes. They were exactly the same as Makoto had described to them on his most lonely nights. Rin and Rei looked at each other, Rei raising the number two which acted as one of his eyebrows, and Rin nodding in agreement. Maybe if they could get Makoto to agree to swap the boy for the old lady, they would all be saved.

‘Makoto! I have an idea.’ Rei hopped around to where his master was sat, trying not to smile too widely. ‘The old lady is clearly sick, but the boy is not. Let her go back to wherever it was she came from, and keep the boy prisoner here.’

Makoto growled quietly as he thought it over in his head, eventually nodding his consent. He took the key for the cell from the pocket of his cream trousers and gave it to Rei, who walked over to Haruka. ‘Are you okay with us swapping you for your grandma?’ Rei asked. Haruka nodded and the clock handed him the key. ‘I can’t reach.’

‘Right, yeah. You’re a clock.’ Haruka was still confused but he unlocked the cell door and immediately ran in, helping his grandma to stand up.

‘Haru…’ She croaked. ‘You can’t stay here for my sake.’

‘Grandma, you’re really sick. You need to see a doctor.’

‘But what if he hurts you?’

‘He won’t.’ Haruka said with certainty. He turned to Rei. ‘Can I least help her onto my horse?’

Rei nodded and Makoto fled from the dungeon, everyone in the room able to hear him thudding around on the first floor of the chateau. Haruka grabbed his flask and food that he had packed and helped his grandma to stand up, slowly helping her up the stairs and outside to where Ganache was tied to the gate. Haruka helped his grandma get onto Ganache, then handed her the food and water before untying his horse.

‘Are you sure you’ll be alright here, Haru?’

‘I’ll be fine.’

‘As soon as I get to a town, I’ll send someone to come and rescue you.’ She promised, trying to hold tightly to his hand.

‘Don’t do a thing until you’re better.’ Haruka opened the gate and gripped the iron bars as he watched as his grandma and Ganache made their way into the forest. He could run after her. Jump on the horse and sit behind her, grab the reins and gallop away. But the beast would surely catch up to him.

‘Close the gate.’ Makoto growled, and Haruka turned around, seeing his soulmate stood in the doorway of the chateau. Haruka closed the gate, his hands shaking a little. He couldn’t run. He had to stay with his soulmate. But how could he be his soulmate if he hated him?


	8. Sousuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisumi beats up Sousuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Two more chapters in one day? Whatttttt?
> 
> Guess who's almost finished her coursework ^-^

Kisumi punched Sousuke for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, and all the teal-eyed man could do was sit there and take it. His nose was bleeding, and so was his brow, and he was certain that he’d wake up in the morning with two black eyes and bruises all over.

The pink-haired man stepped back, wiping the spit from his bottom lip. ‘Why the fuck did you let him go?!’

Sousuke didn’t reply. It wasn’t that he couldn’t. He just didn’t want to be the one to tell this scumbag that Haruka wasn’t his soulmate.

‘Answer me, you piece of shit!’

He didn’t even move, he just sat there, tied to a chair in the tavern, taking what Kisumi gave him.

‘Did you not hear me?! Answer me! Why the fuck did you let him go?! He’s my soulmate! And now he could be anywhere!’

‘He’s not…’ Sousuke whispered, trying not to choke on the blood that had gathered in his mouth.

‘What was that?’ Kisumi hissed, grabbing Sousuke’s chin and forcing him to look up at him.

Sousuke spat his blood into Kisumi’s face, glaring at him, and Kisumi delivered a swift punch to Sousuke’s jaw. ‘Tell me!’

‘He’s not your soulmate. He sees green eyes. Yours are purple.’

Kisumi punched him in the gut and Sousuke groaned in pain, tasting blood in his mouth once more. ‘And your point is?’

‘You’re not soulmates, Kisumi.’

‘Does it look like I give a shit?! Haru will be mine whether he likes it or not.’

He carried on punching Sousuke, and the tall man didn’t even know how long he sat there for, but, eventually, Kisumi cleaned his hand on a rag and left the tavern. A minute later, Sousuke felt someone untying him, and he tried to move his neck to see who it was, but he was in too much pain to move too far.

‘Don’t move, Sousuke. You’ll just hurt yourself.’ It was Chigusa.

As soon as Sousuke was free, Chigusa helped him stand up and she slung one of his arms over her shoulders. ‘You’re gonna have to help me. You’re bigger than me and I’m not as strong as you.’

He grunted but helped as best as he could, the two of them making their way slowly across the dark town square and towards Sousuke’s cottage. Once inside, Chigusa laid him down on his bed and rushed to light some candles so she could see the extent of Sousuke’s damage. Bleeding lip, bleeding eyebrow, bruised eyes, bruised jaw: Kisumi had really done a number on him. Chigusa grabbed a bowl from the small kitchen and ran outside, filling up the bowl with water from the fountain before going back into Sousuke’s cottage. She sat down beside him and tore the end of her dress, dipping the piece of linen into the water.

‘It’ll be a little cold, I’m sorry.’ She dabbed at his lip and Sousuke hissed but didn’t move, so she carried on, cleaning the blood off his face. When she had cleared away the blood that had crusted around his eyes, Sousuke got a clear look at her. The candlelight showed the bags under her eyes from a sleepless night, as well as the large bruise blooming on her jaw.

‘Who did that to you?’

‘Kisumi. Last night in the tavern. He took me upstairs and demanded that I…’ Chigusa blushed in embarrassment, ‘demanded that I pleasure him. Sexually. I said no. Takeshi had finally started talking to me. I was always too nervous to make to go to him first, even though he is my soulmate. He’s why I said no. Then Kisumi punched me.’ She shook her head and smiled. ‘He was drunk. He probably didn’t know what he was doing.’

‘He wasn’t drunk tonight.’

Chigusa nodded. ‘I know.’

‘Go and get Takeshi. You two need to leave, tonight. The next time Kisumi will force you to do it. That’s what he was planning to do to Haru. To rape him once Kisumi had forced him into a marriage contract. Get Takeshi and go.’

She nodded, standing up. ‘Will you be okay?’

‘Just get me some more water.’

Chigusa rushed outside with a cup and filled it up, handing it to Sousuke. He managed to give her a small smile and she beamed back at him. Then she was gone.

Sousuke let himself sink fully into his bed, groaning at how soft the mattress was beneath him. He let his eyes close and soon he slipped into unconsciousness, dreaming about a pair of glistening amber irises that kept him going through Kisumi’s torture. Sousuke didn’t care if his soulmate was male or female. At the end of the day, all he wanted to do was hold them in his arms.

He really needed them on nights like this.


	9. Soul Mates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai, Momo and Gou console Haruka, and Rin, Rei and Nagisa lecture Makoto about his anger.

As soon as Haruka stepped back inside the chateau, Makoto picked him up and ran up the stairs with him, the blue-eyed boy shrieking in surprise.

‘Put me down!’

Makoto ignored him and ran along the upstairs corridor, yanking open the door to a room. He threw Haruka inside then shut the door, locking it behind him.

Haruka stared at the door as if he was willing it to open with his mind. Obviously, nothing happened, and he sighed, taking a look around the room. It was decorated in pinks and red, and there was a large wardrobe next to the double bed, which his bag was on.

_It was nicer than the dungeons_

he supposed. He sighed again and rested his head and arms on the bed, staying sat on the floor. He knew that Makoto was his soulmate, but how was he supposed to fall in love with him if he treated him like this? He was worse than Kisumi. Well… maybe not. At least, Makoto hadn’t threatened to rape him. Yet. Haruka felt the burn of tears at the back of his eyes but he clenched his jaw, refusing to let them fall. Showing any weakness whilst in a castle with a beast seemed like a terrible idea. Who knew what Makoto would do to him?

‘You okay?’

Haruka looked up and saw a grey feather duster sat on the duvet, frowning in concern.

‘Not really.’

‘You’ll feel better soon. It’s not so bad living here. And Makoto doesn’t mean to act the way he does. I’m sure he actually really likes you!’ It said, trying it’s best to convince the upset boy.

Haruka shrugged and the feather duster hopped over to him. ‘My name’s Ai. Rin, the silver candlestick, is my soulmate.’

‘Nice to meet you.’ Haruka didn’t smile. He didn’t care whose this feather duster’s soulmate was. All he wanted was his own soulmate to stop treating him like a piece of dirt.

Another feather duster, this time, orange, crawled up Haruka’s leg. ‘I’m Momo!’

Haruka nodded, only looking away from him when he saw the wardrobe moving. It smiled as it opened its eyes, looking straight at the blue-eyed beauty.

‘I’m Kou.’

‘That’s a lie.’ Momo whispered. ‘She’s really called Gou.’

‘Shut up, Momo!’

The two feather dusters giggled and Haruka turned back to the wardrobe, a hint of a smile on his face.

‘I’m also Rin’s sister. And your wardrobe for your stay here. Ai said you had a dress in your bag. Get it out and hang it up! We don’t want it creasing.’

Haruka stood up and pulled his other dress out of his bag. In his rush to pack, he didn’t get to look at it, but he did now. The bodice of the dress was wine red, and the sleeves and skirt were made out of different shades of pink.

‘That’s a beautiful dress! Did you bring it to try and impress Makoto with it?’ Gou winked and Haruka blushed. ‘Many people have tried to win him around before.’

‘Really?’ Haruka muttered, finding that hard to believe. He hung up his dress and put his jammers away in a drawer before lying down on the bed, letting Gou talk about her soulmate, Seijuro, who was a shield. He apparently patrolled the grounds, but was slow due to his object, so never got very much work done.

‘It’s not fair. Rin never lets me see him. It’s not like we can do anything! I’m a wardrobe!’

Ai and Momo laughed, and Haruka was unable to hide a small smirk.

…

At the other end of the corridor, Makoto was sat in his bedroom, Rin, Rei and Nagisa lecturing him about controlling his rage around Haruka.

‘How is he supposed to fall in love with you and save us all if you keep shouting at him?’ Rin asked.

Makoto sighed. ‘I didn’t mean to shout at him. You know I can’t help it. But he’s not my soulmate.’

Nagisa groaned. ‘Did you even look at his eyes?’

‘No. I don’t need to. I would have felt it if he was my soulmate as soon as I saw him.

All three inanimate objects rolled their eyes. They had all found and bonded with their soulmates and knew it didn’t work like that. Once you saw their eyes, you were already in love. But they also knew that whenever Makoto’s curse-induced rage took over he was unable to control himself. Unable to stop himself from hating Haruka. His anger blinded him, and he probably barely knew what the boy looked like. All Makoto had to do was see through the red mist creating a gauze over his eyes and he would be able to see his soulmate. It would be difficult trying to break through it and he would probably have more bad days than good, but Rin, Rei and Nagisa were certain that Makoto could do it.

‘Makoto,’ Rei said, stepping forward with an idea, ‘it’s okay if Haruka isn’t your soulmate, but you could always practice on him.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, your soulmate is going to be human, and if you shout at them, they won’t want to be bonded to you. Haruka is human, so, why don’t you invite him to dinner?’

Makoto growled, the rage already rising inside him at the thought.

‘You don’t have to talk to him. Just stay in a room with him without shouting at him.’

The beast cocked his head to one side, considering the idea for a moment before handing the key to Haruka’s room to Rei. ‘You invite him. I’m not talking to him.’

‘Thank you.’

The three inanimate objects left the room, sharing a smile between them. They knew it was wrong to use Haruka like this, but if this is what it took to get Makoto to look at Haruka’s eyes, then it was worth it.

Now, the only problem was, how were they going to unlock the door when they were only four inches tall?


	10. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka and Makoto dine together.

Haruka sat on his bed for a couple hours more, chatting with Ai, Momo and Gou, before the door was finally unlocked, and in stepped Rei.

‘Makoto requests your presence at dinner, Haruka.’

‘I’m not going.’

Rei’s face dropped and Ai and Momo shared a nervous look from where they were sat on Haruka’s knee. ‘Why ever not?’

‘If he requests my presence at dinner, then he should come and ask me himself.’

‘Alright.’ The clock waddled out of the room and relayed the message to Rin: the silver candlestick was the only one who could withstand Makoto’s curse-induced temper.

Rin hopped down to Makoto’s room and pushed open the door with one arm. Makoto was still sat on the bed, but he was now staring at the portrait that hung opposite bed, above the fireplace. It had the twins in the front and Mr and Mrs Tachibana behind them, along with Makoto. Or, at least, Makoto had been there before the beast had scratched him out, not wanting to see how he used to look. Any portrait in the house with him in was either burned or ruined, just so Makoto would never have to be reminded what he once looked like. It had been so long, ninety-nine years, and even Rin was beginning to forget what Makoto looked like.

The candlestick cleared his throat and Makoto looked over at him, quickly blinking away the tears that were shining in his green eyes. ‘Yes?’

‘Haru says he’ll only come to dinner if you ask him yourself.’

Makoto growled and Rin rolled his eyes. ‘Don’t growl at me. All you have to say is, “Haruka, will you please come to dinner”. That’s it. Come on.’

The beast begrudgingly stood up and made his way out of the room and down the corridor to Haruka’s room. The door was shut, and Makoto’s rage was already returning just by the mere smell of the boy. He knocked on the door, opening it without waiting for a response.

‘Haruka, will you please come to dinner.’ Makoto asked, not looking at Haruka since he knew he’d be more likely to shout if he saw him.

‘If you wish.’ Haruka replied, voice monotone.

By some miracle, Makoto managed to hold back the growl that was rumbling in his throat, and he slammed the door. He sighed and padded down the corridor and down the stairs, leaving the chateau through the front doors.

Rei, Nagisa and Rin smiled at each other. If Makoto could ask Haruka to dinner on the first day, then things were already looking up.

…

Ai and Momo showed Haruka to the dining room, which was to the right of the fireplace, opposite where the dungeon entrance had been. He entered the room, the two feather dusters at his feet, and he saw that Makoto was at the other end of the long, rectangular room, already seated at the head of the table. There was large fireplace set against one wall, and opposite was a massive window, showing the dilapidated estate.

Haruka approached the chair that had been put out at the other end of the table, but just before he touched it, Rei coughed.

‘Makoto.’

‘What?’

‘Haruka’s chair.’

‘What about it?’

‘Go and pull it out for him.’

The green-eyed beast scoffed. ‘He can do it himself. He doesn’t look _that_ incapable.’

Rin tutted and hopped over to him, singeing a few strands of fur.

The beast yelped and stood up, glaring at the silver candlestick. He strode over to Haruka and pulled out the chair with a huff, letting him sit down before he pushed it back in. Makoto sat back down in his own chair and Nagisa pushed a trolley of food into the room.

They had chicken soup for starters, roast beef for mains, and paffiter rolls for dessert. The food tasted great, despite it being made by an inanimate object that Haruka had yet to meet, but he was a little put off by the way Makoto was eating his food. His paws were too large and clumsy, and he got food all over the table cloth. _I suppose he can’t help it when he has paws instead of hands._ Haruka felt a wave of sympathy pass over him but he quickly shook it off. Makoto may have been his soulmate but he had been nothing but rude so far.

The entire meal was eaten in an awkward silence, and when Haruka was halfway through his dessert, he put down his fork and looked at Makoto. The beast was flicking the balls of pastry around his plate, and he had made a point not to look at Haruka for the entire meal. He had only spoken about Haruka’s chair, and no other words had been exchanged between them since. Haruka had never been much of a conversationalist, but he didn’t like the tense atmosphere.

‘So,’

Makoto’s shoulders tensed but he didn’t look up or say anything, so Haruka continued.

‘How long have you lived here?’

The fork that Makoto was holding was losing its shape, the metal warping in his fist. ‘It’s none of your business.’ He spat.

Haruka glared at him. ‘What’s your problem? I’m only trying to be nice to you.’

‘No, you’re not! You’re so infuriating!’ Makoto stood up and climbed onto the table, practically pouncing at Haruka so he was kneeling right in front of the boy’s face. He was getting a better picture of how Haruka looked now, short hair, wide eyes, but the red mist caused by the curse was still clouding his vision, and he couldn’t tell any of the colours on Haruka’s body apart.

Haruka stood up, moving closer to the beast. ‘I’m infuriating?! All you can do is scream at me!’

Makoto snarled, not expecting Haruka to stand up for himself, and he pushed the boy to the floor, climbing on top of him and holding down his arms with his front paws. Haruka stared up at him, eyes wide in fear.

Rei, Nagisa, Rin, Ai and Momo stood by the fireplace, wondering what they should do. In usual circumstances, it wasn’t possible for somebody to kill their own soulmate, but these weren’t exactly normal circumstances. They stayed where they were for now, watching nervously.

The beast leaned down to Haruka, sniffing the air. ‘I hate humans. The way you act, the way you talk, the way you smell…’ Haruka’s scent got caught in Makoto’s nostrils and he couldn’t resist sniffing it, just to see what the boy smelt like. Jasmine and vanilla… so sweet. Makoto inhaled it again and leant down even further, now running his nose and lips up and down the column of Haruka’s slender throat.

Haruka squirmed underneath him, not expecting Makoto to be intimate like this with him. Granted, he was only sniffing him, which was kind of animalistic and predatory, but his lips were making Haruka’s skin tingle, and he soon let out a small whine, followed by a moan.

Makoto sat up then, letting go of Haruka’s arms and getting off him, no matter how intoxicating his scent was. ‘You filthy human.’

Haruka stared up at him, lost for words. His soulmate had finally touched him properly, and now… now he was… the black haired boy ran out of the dining room and straight up to his bedroom, lying face down on the bed and crying into his own arms.

‘Haru?’ Gou asked, trying to move over to him but failing due to her bulky wooden frame.

He ignored her and continued to cry. He had thought crying would be his weakness in this place, but he was wrong. His weakness was the very beast who had hurt him so.

…

Back in the dining room, Makoto was stood where Haruka had been, staring at the spot in despair. He hadn’t meant to do that. He had tried so hard to stay calm.

Nagisa, ever the optimist, hopped forwards. ‘Well, Mako-chan, at least you didn’t scream at him.’


	11. The Missing Mrs Tachibana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gets given his first rage lesson and Haruka learns about the curse.

The next day, Makoto was taken into the dining room by Rei, Nagisa and Rin. The beast looked at the spot where Haruka had been led before he ran out and he visibly shivered, not wanting to make the boy cry again.

The three inanimate objects stood on the table and Makoto sat on the floor in front of them. Rin spoke first.

‘We're here for rage control.’ He said.

‘Really?’ Nagisa asked. ‘Rage control? From you? You get annoyed when Seijuro gets too close to Gou.’

The silver candlestick glared at him. ‘I will rip out your throat if you don't shut up.’

‘You don’t even know where my throat is.’

Makoto laughed, but quietened down once Rin transferred his glare to him. ‘Okay, rage control. Start.’

‘So,’ Rei said, taking over, ‘we’ve worked out the problem.’

‘We already know what the problem is. It’s this curse.’

‘Listen, Makoto. We know that whenever you see a human, you can’t help but get angry, but you also can’t see them properly. You said a red mist covers your eyes, right?’

Makoto nodded, thinking of how it was last night throughout the entire meal.

‘We bet you don’t even know what Haruka looks like, right?’

The beast nodded. He knew that Haruka was male, and was smaller than him, and had short hair, but he knew nothing further than that.

‘Have you seen his eyes?’ Nagisa asked. ‘He might be your soulmate.’

‘Nagisa-’

The golden candlestick cut him off. ‘It doesn’t work like that, Makoto. You don’t just feel it when you see them. You need to see the colour of their eyes to feel it.’

‘And what colour are his eyes?’ Makoto asked, tracing the patterns on the carpet with his claws.

‘Blue.’

The beast’s head shot up, staring straight at Rin. He could feel his heart beating fast for the first time in ninety-nine years. ‘What kind of blue?’

‘You can find out when you get rid of the red mist. All you have to do is stay calm enough, and you’ll be able to see if he’s your soulmate or not. Think you can try that?’

Makoto nodded and Rei and Rin began to wind Makoto up, getting him to a point where the red mist came, them forcing himself to calm down without any help. After two hours of Makoto unsuccessfully getting the red mist to go away, Nagisa began rolling around on top of the dining room table, eventually deciding he’d had enough. He jumped off the table and hopped out of the room, deciding to go and talk to Haruka.

…

When Nagisa got up to Haruka’s bedroom, the boy was led on his back on the floor, staring at the paint patterns on the ceiling. He hopped into the room and jumped onto Haruka’s chest. The boy jumped a little, but relaxed when he saw who it was.

‘Hello, Nagisa.’

‘Hi, Haru-chan!’

‘Drop the chan.’

The candlestick giggled. ‘How are you today?’

Haruka shrugged. ‘Okay.’

‘Aw, come on! What do you mean by okay?’

The boy sighed and sat up a little so he was leaning back on his elbows. ‘I just can't stand it, that’s all.’

‘Stand what exactly?’

‘Being here when the only person who's my size is someone who screams at me.’

Nagisa’s smile faded from his face. ‘Oh.’

‘I didn't mean it like that, Nagisa. I guess, I just miss human interaction. Which is strange, since I never had much of it in Iwatobi.’

The candlestick scrunched up his pale wax nose as he thought. ‘Do you miss your grandma?’

Haruka shrugged. ‘Sort of. I just want to know that she’s okay more than anything else.’

‘Oh! One minute!’ Nagisa hopped out of the room as fast as he could and Haruka sat up, exchanging a funny look with Gou.

‘What’s he doing?’

‘I have no idea.’

Nagisa returned a few minutes later with Ren and Ran, the two teacups helping him to carry a mirror. It had a silver frame with an ornate handle, pink roses with green leaves dotted here and there. They handed the mirror to Haruka and he looked into it. For a moment, he saw his reflection, but it quickly morphed into the face of his grandma. He watched as her face contorted in pain, still in the forest and on Ganache’s back.

‘She’s still in the forest.’ He put the mirror down with a sigh and Ren and Ran hopped over to it. The face of Haruka’s grandma changed to a much younger woman. She had long, black-brown hair and she was smiling at the two teacups.

‘Who’s that?’ Haruka asked, crawling over to the mirror.

‘Our mummy!’

Haruka looked at Nagisa and the candlestick glanced away, not wanting to have to tell him what had happened, but realised he would have to now. ‘Ren, Ran, why don’t you go and find Makoto? He’s in the dining room.’

The teacups left the room, and the image of Mrs Tachibana faded to show the reflection of the ceiling. Haruka looked at Nagisa with a raised eyebrow and the candlestick sighed.

‘Alright then. Makoto was nineteen when it happened. His grandparents were murdered by an assassin, so the family and the staff were grieving. Two days after the funeral, an old lady knocked on the door, asking for shelter. Mr Tachibana, Makoto’s father, refused her, simply because we were all grieving and were in no mood to receive guests. He normally would have said yes. The old lady then turned into an enchantress and killed him, right in front of everyone. Makoto ran to his father to try and see if he could do anything to save him, but then the enchantress turned him into a beast. She turned everyone else into inanimate objects, including Mrs Tachibana, who she turned into a teapot.’

Haruka nodded, the inanimate objects now making sense. ‘Has Makoto always been like this? You know, angry all the time?’

Nagisa shook his head. ‘No. He's lovely. He’s the sweetest person you could ever meet. He wouldn't hurt a fly. The enchantress made him like this though. She gave him a beastly personality to go with his beastly appearance, but only in the presence of humans.’

‘And what about Mrs Tachibana? What happened to her?’

The candlestick sighed, not wanting to retell this part of the story. ‘The enchantress was human, and after she had cast the curse, she stayed here for a few days. Since she had made him angry in the presence of humans, Makoto couldn’t control his temper and he… he accidentally smashed Mrs Tachibana.’

Haruka gasped, hands flying to his mouth.

‘It’s been ninety-nine years since that happened, but he can’t forgive himself. Even though it was just an accident, he won’t forgive himself.’

The blue-eyed beauty nodded, feeling so sorry Makoto. ‘How do we change him back into a human then? Is there a way to break the curse?’

Nagisa shrugged. The curse also prevented him or any of the other objects telling a human how to break it. It was simple; all Haruka had to do was tell Makoto that he loved him, which Nagisa was sure was true by now. The boy had only been here a day and a half, but since he was Makoto’s soulmate, it meant that he already loved him. Makoto could scream at Haruka all day long and it wouldn’t make a blind bit of difference to Haruka’s feelings.

‘I don't know.’ He lied.

Haruka nodded, his eyes narrowed. He knew Nagisa was lying: there had to be a way to break this curse.

‘Anyway, let’s go outside!’

‘Nagisa, it’s nearly November. It’ll be freezing.’

‘Then put on your cloak!’ The candlestick hopped out of the room and Haruka grabbed his cloak from Gou, put it on then followed Nagisa downstairs and out the front door. The candlestick led the way round the side of the chateau until they came to a large window. It showed the dining room interior, and Haruka saw Makoto was running around behind the glass, holding Ren and Ran in each of his hands, pretending to be an aeroplane. The twins were giggling and squealing and Makoto was laughing along with them. Entranced by his soulmate who was finally smiling, Haruka sat on the cold ground and watched for a while longer, staying just out of Makoto’s line of sight.


	12. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka finds the enchanted rose.

Three days later and Makoto had almost done it. He had almost managed to clear away the red mist. The only thing that kept him going was that he would get to look at Haruka’s eyes and see what colour they were. Right now, Makoto didn’t care if they matched his soulmate’s eyes. All that mattered to him was being able to talk to a human without screaming in their face. He was so excited about his progress that he practically skipped to Haruka’s room to ask him to come to dinner. They hadn’t dined together since that first night, but Makoto was confident that he could keep his cool this time. He rapped on the door and Haruka shouted for him to come in.

Makoto threw open the door and Haruka turned to him, one eyebrow raised. The mist wasn’t as thick as usual and he could see that Haruka had black hair: this was progress. ‘Will you come to dinner, please?’

Haruka nodded, still looking confused, but Makoto almost smiled and skipped out of the room.

The black-haired boy turned to Gou, who was staring after Makoto with the same look of confusion on her face.

‘Before you ask me, I have no idea either. He never acts like that, even when humans aren’t here.’

Ai entered the room, a dreamy smile on his face. Haruka knew that the feather duster had been with Rin all afternoon. He had no idea what they had been doing, but it most have been… well, Haruka didn’t know exactly what a feather duster and a candlestick did together on their down time and he didn’t really want to think about it either.

‘Good date with my brother then?’

The grey feather duster nodded, lying down on the carpet. ‘Wonderful…’

‘Did you convince him to let me see Sei?’

‘Oh, no, sorry. We were… busy.’ The feather duster blushed.

Haruka stood up, straightening out his skirt. As happy he was for Gou and Ai and them being able to be with their soulmates, he was kind of sick of hearing them talk to about them so much when his own soulmate could barely stand to look at him. ‘I’m going for a walk.’

‘But it’s only fifteen minutes until dinner!’

‘Calm down, Gou. I’m only going to wander around the chateau. I’ll be back in time for dinner.’

‘Don’t you want to get changed for Makoto?’ She asked, winking. ‘You’ve been wearing that dress since you arrived.’

It was true, Haruka had, but Makoto barely looked at him, so what did it matter? Besides, it wasn’t like it was dirty and it reminded him of his grandma, since she had been the one to make it for him. ‘No, not really. I’ll see you later.’

He left his bedroom and glanced down the corridor. At the far end of the corridor was Makoto’s room, which was opposite the sweeping staircase that led downstairs. He turned the other way, wandering down the corridor. It was dark and dusty, so obviously the inanimate objects and Makoto didn’t come down here often, or at all. He passed two more doors, which were both children’s bedrooms, and Haruka guessed they were Ren and Ran’s rooms. There was another staircase, but instead of it going towards the front of the chateau, it went in the other direction, towards the back of the chateau. Just a little further than that though was a wooden door. He opened it and went up the small set of stairs inside and found that he was in a tower. There were dusty children’s toys scattered on the floor, and Haruka guessed the twins must have used the tower as their secret play den.

He left and descended the large staircase, coming into another hallway on the ground floor. This was even darker, and he had to wait for his eyes to adjust before he could move. The doors along this corridor contained spare bedrooms and reception rooms; one even had a small library. As he came to the middle of the corridor, there were two large double doors, not dissimilar to the front doors of the chateau with their fish engravings. Haruka pulled on their handles and the doors juddered but did not open. _Locked._ Haruka moved further down the corridor, coming across another locked room. He pressed his ear to the door, able to hear running water inside. His eyes lit up at the thought of water, but he realised he was probably hallucinating: he had gone so long without immersing himself in the lake that his brain had become desperate for the liquid.

Haruka moved on, coming to a stop at the end of the hallway. There was no door, just a stone door frame, the wooden door shredded to splinters on the stone floor. There were claw marks on the walls surrounding it and Haruka guessed that Makoto had been here. Haruka stepped into the room only to find that it was an entrance to another tower. Cautiously, he climbed up the stairs, noticing that the further he got to the top, the more claw marks there were.

When he finally reached the top of the stone steps, he came into a small circular room. The roof of the tower was missing, letting in the cold November wind, but that wasn’t really his concern. In the centre of the room, residing in a glass case on top of a table, was beautiful red rose, heaps of flower petals surrounding it. It shone in its own light and Haruka resisted going closer to it for the time being, deciding to inspect the rest of the room.

Scattered around the room were clothes. They were a bit big for Haruka, so they either belonged to Makoto, or his father. He was going with Makoto since the entire room was covered in claw marks. Opposite the door was a small pile of burnt sticks, pieces of charred canvas poking out of the makeshift fire. Haruka pulled one of the bigger pieces out, seeing that painted on it was part of what he presumed was Makoto’s face. It showed one of his dazzling green eyes, along with the olive brown of his hair, which was the same colour as his fur. The skin around his eyes was creased, and Haruka suspected it was from smiling. He almost laughed out loud at the thought of Makoto smiling.

He placed the piece of canvas back down and turned back to the rose, which was still glowing. It was time to investigate.

…

Makoto sat in the dining room, glaring at Haruka’s empty seat. Where was that boy? He felt himself getting angry but he managed to push the red mist aside. That wouldn’t help. He looked at Rei who was stood on the table, lips pursed as he tried to read the time on his own face through the reflection in Makoto’s glass.

‘I’m going to find Haru.’

Rei nodded in acknowledgment and Makoto left the dining room, running up the stairs two at a time and knocking on Haruka’s bedroom door.

‘Come in!’ Gou shouted.

Makoto opened the door, frowning when he didn’t see Haruka anywhere in the room, only Gou in the corner and Ai still spaced out on the floor from his date with Rin.

‘Where’s Haru?’

‘He went for a walk. Has he not shown up to dinner yet?’ Gou tutted. ‘I told him he would be late if he went now.’

Makoto nodded and left the room, checking in each of the rooms along the corridor. Haruka wasn’t in any of them so he descended the other staircase, getting worried as he checked each room. He had never told Haruka that he wasn’t to go in the destroyed tower, but it was looking like that’s where he had gone. If he was curious enough to travel through a dangerous forest to look for his grandma then he was certainly curious enough to do this. The beast checked the rest of the rooms then walked towards the tower entrance, eyeing the claw marks on the walls, feeling the red mist start to rise in front of his eyes.

…

Carefully, Haruka lifted the glass case and several hundreds of rose petals fell to the floor. They were swept up by the wind, creating a small hurricane around Haruka. The blue-eyed beauty reached forwards, enchanted by the floating rose. It only had a few petals left, but it was still beautiful.

‘Haru!’ Makoto roared and the boy dropped the glass case which smashed into pieces on the stone floor.

Haruka turned around, eyes going wide when he saw how angry Makoto looked. His green eyes, which were usually so dazzling to look at, were completely red, the same colour as blood. The beast stalked forwards, and Haruka ran around to the other side of the table, gasping in fear.

‘I’m sorry!’

Makoto roared again and the two began circling around the table. ‘Why did you think you had the right to come up here?!

‘I said I was sorry!’

‘You will be.’

The beast lunged towards Haruka and he shrieked, running for the door. He made it out before Makoto could grab him and he sprinted down the stairs and back down the corridor, able to hear Makoto running after him, his four paws pounding against the floor. Before the beast could catch him, he ran up the stairs that led to the front of the house. He was out of breath, but he was too scared to stop. Makoto was getting closer but he didn’t look back. He couldn’t look back.

Haruka almost tripped over his dress as he ran down the final set of stairs and into the front hall. He wrenched open the front doors and ran out onto into the chateau’s grounds. As he approached the iron gates he had rode through four days ago, he heard Makoto come to a stop, but Haruka carried on running. He thought that when Makoto invited him to dinner, that meant that things between them were improving, that maybe they could be soulmates, but now he realised that there was no hope for the two of them.

Panting, he opened the gate and ran into the forest, not once looking back.

…

All of the inanimate objects bar Seijuro, Gou and Ai were in the hall, watching as Makoto chased Haruka out of the house. Rin was the first to react, hopping towards the front door were his master was stood.

‘Aren’t you going to go after him?’ He asked.

‘No.’ The beast growled. ‘He found the rose. I don’t want him here.’

‘But… what if he’s your soulmate?’

That got Makoto’s interest. He turned to Rin, eyes wide with fear.

‘He might not be, but shouldn’t you save him, just on the chance he is? You’ve worried for years that your soulmate was dead and if Haru dies out in that forest, you may never get to be with your soulmate.’

A wolf howled. It was loud, meaning it was close to the chateau. Had they already found Haruka? Makoto set off in a sprint, his soulmates beautiful blue eyes the only thing on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note about the flower petals: that rose has been shedding petals for 99 years so there's going to be loads. I know there's not many in the film, but just suspend your disbelief :)  
> Also, if you go here,  
> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/  
> there's something cool waiting for you to do with this story :P


	13. Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolves come for Haruka.

Haruka ran through the forest with no idea what direction he was going in. He couldn’t remember the way he had come. All of the trees looked the same and the only light he could see came from the chateau. He had to get away from there. He couldn’t stay, not after his soulmate had screamed at him like that. The thought of leaving Makoto made tears well up in his eyes and Haruka tripped on a tree root. He fell forwards, his hands managing to hold him up before he could hit the ground. He tried to stand up, but his left ankle buckled underneath him. He lifted up the hem of his now dirty blue dress, seeing that his ankle was already starting to swell. Haruka tried to stand on it once more, letting out a whimper of pain.

He pivoted around until he was sat on the forest floor, inspecting his ankle closely. If his grandma was here she would know exactly what to do. But she wasn’t. Haruka was completely alone. A pack of wolves started howling not too far away, so Haruka ripped the hem of his dress, hastily wrapping it around his ankle in a makeshift bandage to make it more secure. _That would have to do for now._

The black-haired boy hobbled around, managing to stand up without holding onto the thorn-lined trees. He limped away from the chateau, trying to keep any noise he was making to a minimal, not that it would make any difference. The wolves had his scent from when he was in the forest last time: they had obviously just picked it up again.

Haruka tried to move faster, but anytime his left ankle made any kind of movement, it made him whimper in pain. The howling was getting louder and louder and he knew soon that the wolves would be on him. He started to hop now, trying to get out of the forest faster, but he tripped and fell again, grazing his hands. Haruka continued on, crawling this time, tears in his eyes. He was hurting everywhere now. His ankle, his hands, his legs; his heart. He had to get out.

‘Haru!’

The boy turned around, startled, surprised and more than thankful that Makoto was stood several metres behind him. Their eyes found each other’s, and Makoto’s furrowed brow softened. He had found his soulmate. After years upon years spent thinking he was dead he was finally here, right in front of him, tears glistening in his beautiful blue eyes. Looking at them felt like drinking water after a one hundred year draught. They glistened with tears and- wait. _Tears? Haru’s crying?_ Makoto ran forwards, his first instinct to protect his soulmate from whatever pain he was in.

Before he could make it to him, though, two wolves intercepted his path, heading straight for the blue-eyed beauty.

‘Makoto!’

The beast sprinted to the wolves, throwing them aside, the only thing on his mind was getting to Haruka. The red mist had gone and now all he saw was his soulmate, crying in pain and fear.

‘Behind you!’

Makoto turned around, managing to bat away the wolf that jumped at him. More were coming, heading straight for Haruka. The beast couldn’t fight them all off, not without Haruka getting hurt. He abandoned his fight with the wolves and sprinted to Haruka, scooping up his soulmate in his arms.

Haruka was shaking in fear, clinging to Makoto’s cloak and fur as the beast dodged past the wolves. He couldn’t take it anymore. His heartbreak, his ankle, the wolves; it was all too much for him to handle and he fainted in the arms of his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/  
> There's another surprise there for you all :P  
> Scroll down (quite a bit) to see the other drawing :)  
> Lilac x


	14. Swimming Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto takes Haruka swimming.

When Haruka woke up, the room was dim. There were no candles lighting the room and his head hurt. He tried to sit up but whimpered in pain.

‘It’s okay, just lie back down. You’re safe now.’

Haruka’s eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and he saw Makoto sat on the edge of his bed. His green eyes gleamed with concern and Haruka saw that he had a bandage wrapped around one of his legs.

‘What-’ He tried to speak, but his throat was too dry and it just came out croaky.

‘Here.’ Makoto grabbed a glass of water from the bedside table and handed it to Haruka. ‘Drink slowly.’

The liquid soothed his dry throat as he sipped at it, then placed it back down when he had had enough.

‘What happened to your leg?’ Haruka asked.

‘A wolf scratched me when I was saving you. You had already fainted by then. How are you feeling?’

‘Weak. My ankle hurts.’

Makoto nodded, standing up. For some reason, he looked a lot less imposing and scary than usual. ‘Rei said you sprained your ankle. You’ve grazed your hands and knees, but they’re all already healing. You’ve been unconscious for three days.’

Haruka tried to sit up again, but Makoto led him back down. ‘You’re too weak. I’ll go and get you some soup. Nagisa, light up the room.’

Nagisa hopped up onto the bed from the floor and blew on his two candlestick arms, immediately lighting them. Makoto left and Haruka watched as Nagisa jumped around the room, lighting all of the candles.

‘Thank goodness you’re alright, Haru.’ Gou said, white wooden brow furrowed in concern. ‘I wanted Makoto to give me your dress so I could repair it but he didn’t want to take it off you.’

Haruka lifted up the sheets and saw that he was still wearing his blue dress and white apron, but the skirt was now ripped and torn and dirty.

‘Don’t worry, I can fix it for you. Once you have enough energy, stand up and get changed. It’ll only take a few days.’

Haruka nodded, pulling the sheets back up after he shivered.

‘Do you want the fire lighting, Haru-chan?’ Nagisa asked.

‘Yes, please.’

Once the room had been warmed through, Nagisa hopped up onto the bedside table. ‘At least you’ve slept well.’

‘Three days…’ Haruka ran a hand through his hair.

‘Makoto’s been sat in here the entire time.’

‘Really?’

Nagisa and Gou nodded, both inanimate objects smiling. Before they could say any more, Makoto returned with a tray of soup, Rei and Rin balanced on it too. They hopped onto the bed and Makoto sat beside Haruka once more, helping the boy to sit up a little. The beast took the bowl of chicken soup and blew on the broth gently before holding it to Haruka’s lips, helping him to drink from it. It took him half an hour to drink all of it, his throat too dry and his stomach too small to be able to have it all at once.

When he had finished, Makoto helped him to sit up. ‘How do you feel now?’

‘A little better. Thank you for taking care of me.’

Makoto smiled at him and placed the tray on the floor. ‘Gou said about getting you out of your dress, but I ermmm… you know… didn’t want to do that to you.’

Haruka nodded, certain that Makoto was blushing under his olive fur. ‘I understand.’

‘She said you have something for swimming in, and we have a pool here and Rei said that swimming could help your ankle-’

‘You have a pool?!’ Haruka asked, eyes wide.

Makoto nodded and went to the wardrobe, taking out Haruka’s black and purple jammers. ‘Put them on. I’ll carry you down to the pool room.’

The beast left and each of the objects closed their eyes, waiting for Haruka to change. With shaking legs, Haruka stood up from the bed and took off his apron, dress and shirt, and pulled on his jammers, careful of the small scabs on his knees.

‘Makoto?’

The beast came back into the room, trying not to look at Haruka’s body, but found that he couldn’t help himself. His legs were long and thin, and his chest and arms were a little toned. His neck was slender, leading up to his beautiful face and gorgeous eyes. The eyes of Makoto’s soulmate. He cleared his throat and moved over to Haruka. ‘Ready to go down?’

Haruka nodded and Makoto easily lifted the lithe boy into his arms. He was careful to hold Haruka away from his chest, so the blue-eyed beauty wouldn’t be able to feel his heart about to beat out of his chest. Haruka was just as bad. He was blushing and looking at the floor, careful not to tug on Makoto’s fur too tight.

As they made their way down the corridor and towards the stairs, Rin, Rei and Nagisa stood outside of the bedroom, watching the two soulmates. Even when one of them was a beast, they still fit perfectly together. It was obvious to everyone in this household that they had been born to be together. And now Makoto knew it too.

‘I’m gonna go spy on them.’

‘Nagisa!’ Both Rin and Rei hissed, holding back the whining golden candlestick: the mischievous object wasn’t going to ruin this for Haruka and Makoto.

…

Makoto unlocked the door to the pool room and carried Haruka to the water’s edge. The pool wasn’t large, but it was full of clear blue water and that’s all that Haruka cared about. He scrambled out of Makoto’s paws and slid into the water, sighing in happiness as the liquid moved over his skin. He had only been at the chateau for a few weeks, but those few weeks with his soulmate screaming at him and no swimming had felt the longest of his life.

The beast watched as Haruka dove under the water, the liquid flowing over his lithe body as if it was a second skin. He was beautiful like this. It was a shame Makoto hadn’t realised that Haruka was his soulmate before now. After the way he had treated him, anyone else would have run off a long time ago, but Haruka had stayed for as long as he could possibly take it. And he hadn’t tried to run again as soon as he woke up: Makoto was taking that as a good sign.

When Haruka re-surfaced, he swam over to Makoto. ‘You know, I would have liked you a lot sooner if you had shown me the pool when I arrived. I love to swim.’

‘I know, I’m sorry.’

‘Why is there a pool here anyway?’ Haruka asked, resting his chin on the pool deck and staring up at Makoto.

‘You’ve probably seen the fish carvings on the doors. My family, years and years ago, used to be fish merchants. It made them rich so they built this chateau. For a long time, they still used to fish, so they put a pool inside the chateau so Tachibana children could learn how to swim in order to help the business. But now…’ Makoto trailed off and looked away from Haruka, not daring to meet his eyes.

‘Why was the door locked then?’

The beast shrugged. ‘None of the others can swim as objects, and my fur gets really matted and damp if it gets wet.’

‘Oh.’ The gleam in Haruka’s eyes shone a little dimmer. He really wanted to Makoto to swim with him. ‘Swim with me anyway?’

‘Haru-’

‘Please? For me?’

Makoto sighed and stood up. He untied his cloak from around his neck and placed it on the tiled blue floor. He kept his simple cotton pants on and climbed into the pool. Immediately, his fur turned a darker shade of brown and it all clumped together. Haruka reached out a tentative hand and threaded his fingers through the wet strands. ‘I’ll dry you off after. We can sit in front of the fire, if you like.’

Their eyes met, both men holding back a gasp at the sight of their soulmates’ eyes. They swam together in the pool, bodies circling the others in silent dance.

…

After half an hour of swimming in a peaceful silence, the beast got out of the pool then helped Haruka to climb out, too. He sat the boy on the floor and wrapped a towel around his own waist. He tied his cloak around Haruka’s neck and picked him up, carrying him back through the chateau. Ai and Momo were waiting at the foot of the first set of stairs, smiling up the beast and the beautiful boy in his arms.

‘Ai, Momo, could you go and find me some more towels and bring them to the fire in the front hall?’

‘Of course!’ The two feather dusters bustled off and Makoto made his way over to the fire, sitting Haruka down in front of it. Ai and Momo arrived with the towels and Makoto set about drying Haruka first. He undid the cloak and moved the towel softly up and down Haruka’s back, resisting the temptation to lick away the water droplets that trickled down the boy’s creamy skin.

Once he had finished, Haruka took another towel and meticulously began to dry Makoto’s fur. It was so soft to touch, and Haruka was certain he wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with Makoto, just so he could feel the soft fur against his sensitive skin. He blushed at the thought and carried on drying him, able to hear the light growling at the back of Makoto’s throat which was something akin to purring.

Just as he was about finished, Ren and Ran hopped into the room. ‘Oni-chan! Haru-chan!’ It’s snowing!’

The two men smiled and turned back to the fire. They were sitting so close to each other that Makoto’s fur was brushing against Haruka’s arm. The black-haired boy leaned into the touch and put his head on Makoto’s shoulder, soon falling asleep. Makoto laid him down on the carpet and stretched out next to him. He could feel light puffs of air leaving Haruka’s mouth and landing on his lips. He leaned in, wanting to so desperately kiss the boy, but he wouldn’t. Not when he was a beast like this.

As he watched over his soulmate, Makoto’s eyelids drooped closed and he too fell asleep. All of the inanimate objects bar Gou and Seijuro watched from the ajar dining room door, big grins on all of their faces. Things were going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know Haru is pretty toned in the anime, but I doubt in this world he would have that much time to swim and he probably wouldn't get the right nutrition for it either.  
> Also, I've added chapter names to the story. If you have time, please let me know what you think of them!  
> Lilac x


	15. Ballgown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa shows Haruka the yellow ball gown. Mrs Nanase arrives back in Iwatobi.

‘Come on, Haru-chan!’

Haruka sighed and ran up the stairs after Nagisa. He followed him down the corridor but hesitated when he saw Nagisa pushing open the door to Makoto’s bedroom. Haruka and Makoto were on much better terms now, managing to have pleasant conversations over dinner and spending time together, whether it was swimming or just reading by the fire.

‘It’s fine, Haru-chan. Mako-chan is with Rei-chan and Rin-chan. Besides, I want to show you something.’

The black-haired boy followed the golden candlestick through into the beast’s bedroom. It was a little bigger than Haruka’s and was green in colour. A picture hung over the fireplace opposite the bed, one of the faces slashed out. Nagisa hopped past it, heading for the wardrobe. It wasn’t animated like Gou was, but it was ornate, a dark brown colour with gold details.

‘Can you open this?’

Haruka did as Nagisa asked and opened the doors, revealing a yellow ball gown. The skirt was full and floor-length and made up of panels and sashes. The waist was small and led to a tight bodice, the entire dress held up by a sash that was off the shoulders.

‘Do you like it?’

‘Yes. It’s gorgeous... but why is it in Makoto’s room?’

Nagisa smiled and looked up at Haruka. ‘When the eldest child of a rich family reaches the age of eighteen, they visit a seer. The seer doesn’t tell them anything, just finds out who their soulmate will be. From that, an outfit is created that will fit their soulmate perfectly and is to be worn on their wedding day.’

Haruka nodded, still entranced by the dress. He had a small waist, he was the right height for the dress not to trail on the floor… he glanced towards the bodice of the dress, his heart growing heavy. At the top, the bodice gaped a little, showing space for breasts. For a woman’s breasts. Makoto’s soulmate wasn’t him. Makoto’s soulmate was female. The blue-eyed beauty left the room, head down. How could that be, though? Haruka knew that Makoto was his soulmate. There was no way he couldn’t be. So how come the dress was made for a woman?

As soon as Nagisa heard the door to Haruka’s bedroom door click closed, he grinned. ‘Ren! Ran! You can come out now!’

The two teacups poked their heads out of the top of the bodice, jumping down to the floor. ‘Did we do okay, Nagi?’

‘You did brilliantly. Go and play with Ai and Momo or something.’

The twin teacups skipped out of the room and Nagisa glanced back up at the dress. Maybe he shouldn’t have just convinced Haruka that Makoto’s soulmate was female, but he wanted the beauty to fight for his beast. They only had a couple of months left before their inanimate changes were permanent. The two soulmates needed to get a move on.

…

Sousuke dashed across the town centre, careful not to slip on the ice. Winter had come and there had been no sign of Haruka or Mrs Nanase in weeks. Even Kisumi had presumed them to be dead.

The teal-eyed man pushed open the door to the bookstore and smiled at Miss Miho, who was stacking the shelves. She smiled back, her eyes watery. She hadn’t been the same since the Nanase’s had gone missing.

‘Mr Sasabe sent me with some lunch for you.’

‘Oh.’ Miss Miho grabbed her shawl from the counter and came over to Sousuke. ‘Thank you, but I think I’ll go and eat lunch with him today.’

‘He’ll enjoy that.’

The two wandered over to the fishmonger’s together, both shivering in the cold.

‘I hope Goro isn’t making you work too hard.’ Miss Miho said.

‘No, he’s a good boss. Better than Kisumi. Besides, we’re can only ice-fish at the moment. All we have to do is sit there.’

Just as they reached the fishmongers, Sousuke glanced towards the forest. Many times he had considered going in there to find the Nanase’s, but it would probably end up with him going missing, too. All of a sudden, out of the trees, stumbled Ganache, Haruka’s horse, with Mrs Nanase on his back. Sousuke ran towards her, Miss Miho following closely behind.

Mrs Nanase was in pain, her body lolling forward onto Ganache’s neck. She was gripping the reins so tightly. She had nearly fallen off several times now, but she couldn’t hold on any longer. She had no energy left.

Sousuke caught Mrs Nanase just as she slipped off Ganache’s back and he carried her into the fishmongers. Mr Sasabe dropped the knife he was gutting a fish with and ran over to Sousuke. ‘Where did she come from?!’

‘She just appeared out of the forest on Haruka’s horse.’

The three exchanged a look. If Ganache was Haruka’s horse, that meant the grandson and grandma had met somewhere in the forest. But what had happened to Haruka?

Other townspeople made their way into the fishmongers, gathering around the injured Mrs Nanase. Within a few moments, Kisumi pushed through the crowd, his purple eyes wide and alert but bloodshot from weeks upon weeks of drinking. He shoved Sousuke out of the way and knelt down beside Mrs Nanase.

‘Where’s Haru? Where is my love?’

‘Beast…’ She muttered.

‘What?’ Kisumi grabbed her shoulders and she groaned in pain. ‘Where is he?!’

‘A terrible beast has him.’

Kisumi stood up, eyes narrowed in anger. How dare someone take his Haruka?! He was going to get his sweetheart back, even if that meant he had to kill this beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/  
> And also, the awesome nekoyoichi on Tumblr drew me some fan art of Haru in his dresses! Please go and take a look at it and give it a reblog. It would mean a lot to her, I'm sure :)  
> http://nekoyoichi.tumblr.com/post/142895269620/pls-send-help-some-haru-doodles-i-did-for


	16. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haruka go for a walk in the snow.

As Haruka’s ankle healed, the snow continued to fall until it was a couple of inches deep. By the time it was fully healed, Makoto brought Haruka out into the grounds for a walk. Gou was still fixing Haruka’s blue dress and apron, so Haruka wore the other dress that he had brought with him. It had a deep pink bodice and a flowing pink skirt. It was nice and he only wore it on special occasions as the skirt was too billowy for him to move around comfortably in, but it was the only other dress he had with him. Since it was snowing, Makoto was kind enough to give him a red cloak lined with faux white fur to put on. It was warm and cosy, but as they stepped out of the front door, Haruka felt a shiver run through him. Winter was truly here.

Makoto looked at him, sensing his soulmate’s discomfort. ‘We can go back inside.’

‘No, it’s fine. You said you wanted to show me something.’

The beast nodded and they walked towards the iron fencing by the dining room window. Haruka shivered again and grabbed Makoto’s arm, sighing at the warmth radiating from the olive-brown fur. Makoto blushed but didn’t comment, clearing his throat as they approached the fencing.

‘I wanted to show you this.’

Almost buried in the snow, but not quite, was a headstone. There was no engraving on it, but Haruka knew straight away who was buried here.

‘Makoto-’

‘This is my mother’s grave. Nagisa said you knew what happened.’ The beast said, voice thick with tears.

‘He did.’

‘I understand if you hate me now.’

Haruka shook his head and took hold of one of Makoto’s paws. ‘The opposite. I would have gone insane by now if that had happened to me. You didn’t mean to do it. This wasn’t your fault. It was that enchantress. I’m sure everything will be okay someday.’

Makoto nodded, wishing that could be true. There was no way Haruka was in love with him. Makoto had been nothing but rude and cruel to the beautiful boy, and he was sure he was just being sympathetic just in case Makoto had the compulsion to tear him to shreds.

‘Shall we build a snowman?’ Haruka asked after a moment of silence. ‘My grandma and I used to do it in the winter. It’s fun. It’ll help take your mind off things.’

‘But the snow will mat the fur on my paws.’

‘Then I’ll dry you off later by the fire. Come on. You’re stronger so you can roll the big ball for the body. I’ll roll the smaller ball for the head.’ Haruka crouched down and began rolling a ball of snow up. Makoto watched, copying the boy once he had the right idea. Makoto stacked the balls of snow and Haruka searched for pebbles and sticks to decorate it with.

The beast watched as the red cloak brushed the ground, snow covering the hem. He couldn’t help but wonder how beautiful Haruka would look with snowflakes in his hair. He knelt down and gathered a ball of snow into his paw. He glanced at the snow then at Haruka, realising the size of the snowball would probably knock the boy out. He remoulded it, now happy with the smaller size. Makoto threw the ball, aiming at the back of Haruka’s neck. It struck true and Haruka turned around, eyes narrowed and looking thoroughly pissed off.

The black-haired boy darted behind the nearest tree and started to roll a snowball up in his hand. It was a lot smaller, but he threw it at Makoto anyway, hitting his furry shoulder. The beast tried to hide behind a tree but he was too big to fit. Haruka smiled and made more snowballs, throwing them quickly at Makoto. The beast ran around the grounds, trying to find somewhere to hide. He sprinted around the side of the chateau, and by the time Haruka had caught up, he had lost sight of Makoto. Haruka took down his hood, looking around frantically. It wasn’t like the olive fur was hard to spot amongst the snowy background.

‘Haru-chan…’

Haruka spun around, only for his forehead to be met with a snowball, the flakes landing on his hair and eyelashes. He glared at Makoto who was grinning, showing all of his teeth. But Haruka wasn’t scared. He smiled back and trudged over to him. Makoto’s smile got wider as Haruka approached: he really did look beautiful with snowflakes in his hair.

‘What was that for?’

‘You threw loads of snowballs at me. Do you want to go back inside?’

The black-haired boy nodded, about to move back towards the front doors, but Makoto picked him up, carrying Haruka in his arms. He didn’t squeal in fright like last time, but rather settled his head against Makoto’s warm chest. The beast walked them back inside the chateau, sitting Haruka down in front of the fire in the front hall. They both laid their cloaks in front of the fire to dry and started to towel each other off.

‘Are you cold?’ Makoto asked just as Haruka was finishing drying his fur.

‘A little.’

‘Ai, Momo!’

The two feather dusters bustled out of the kitchen, smiling at the soulmates. ‘Yes?’

‘Could you bring us two hot chocolates?’

‘Of course!’ They left and Makoto stood up.

‘I’ll be back in a minute.’ He returned quickly, carrying a book. He passed it to Haruka and the boy’s face lit up. It was ‘Swimming Techniques’, the same book Miss Miho and Mr Sasabe had given him for his birthday, the one he never had the chance to read. ‘I thought you might enjoy it since you love swimming and water so much.’

‘Thank you.’

Makoto sat back down and Haruka smiled up at him. ‘Would you like to read it with me?’

‘Of course I would.’ The beast lifted Haruka into his lap and the beauty opened the book. They read together, completely lost to the world apart from each other. Even when Ai and Momo brought in the drinks on the trolley, neither one looked up.

…

Rin, Rei, Nagisa, Ren and Ran were sat on the dining room window ledge, watching Makoto and his soulmate fight together in the snow, large smiles on both of their faces.

‘They’re in love! I know it!’ Nagisa squealed, jumping up and down.

‘That’s certainly a possibility.’ Rei said, brow furrowed. ‘It’s obvious Makoto has overcome the red mist enough to be able to be around Haruka comfortably.’

Seijuro hobbled into the dining room, his orange metal body scrapping across the floor.

‘Did you spy on them, Sei-chan?’ Nagisa asked.

‘Yes. They’re smiling and laughing together. I think they’re in love with each other.’

Nagisa squealed again and Rei and Rin rolled their eyes. Ren and Ran looked between the clock, the shield and the candlesticks, confused as to what they were talking about.

‘Who’s in love?’ Ran asked. ‘Onii-chan and Haru-chan?’

The other objects just laughed.

‘I’m sure Makoto will tell you when you’re older.’ Rin said, smirking at the teacups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	17. Inanimate Object Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka chaperones Gou and Seijuro on their date and Makoto keeps him company.

Rin was stood on the dining room table, keeping Haruka company as he ate his breakfast. Makoto was outside paying his daily respects to his mother, so Rin had decided to sit with Haruka. The beauty wouldn’t have minded if the silver candlestick had a smile on his face. Instead, he was grinding his shark-like teeth together. Just as Haruka finished his porridge, Rin sighed and clicked his tongue against the roof of his waxen mouth.

‘Alright, what’s the problem?’ The black-haired boy asked, putting his spoon down.

‘There’s no problem.’

‘Yeah. Course there’s not. Did something happen with Ai?’

‘Sort of. We were supposed to spend some time together today. You know, like a date.’

Haruka nodded, not understanding the issue. ‘Right. So what’s the problem?’

The candlestick sighed and hopped over to Haruka. ‘I want to, don’t get me wrong. I love him to the end of the earth and back.’

‘But?’

‘But Seijuro has the day off from patrolling. That means he’ll be able to spend time with Gou, so I told Ai we couldn’t go on a date today and he got upset.’

The beauty nodded, understanding the problem. Rin was protective over his sister, but Haruka wasn’t sure what exactly Gou and Seijuro would be able to do together as inanimate objects. Ai was always kind of spaced out after a date with Rin, but he never knew if it was from happiness at getting to spend time with his soulmate, or euphoria from something else to do with Rin. Haruka didn’t really want to know. ‘How upset was Ai?’

‘He hasn’t stopped crying and I told him an hour ago.’

‘You must really love each other.’ Haruka looked down at his empty bowl of porridge. How could he be in love with Makoto if his soulmate’s dress wasn’t made for him? It didn’t make any sense.

‘Yeah. We love each other a lot. I sometimes wonder why he was picked to be my soulmate.’

Haruka looked back up. ‘How come?’

‘He’s too good for me. I should go and apologise to him.’ Rin jumped off the table and Haruka stood up.

‘Wait. You go on a date with Ai and I’ll keep an eye on Gou and Seijuro for you. Is that okay? I promise I won’t let them do anything.’

Rin smiled, but it turned into a frown. ‘Wouldn’t you rather spend time with Makoto?’

‘Why would I? It’s not like he’s my soulmate or anything.’

The candlestick frowned. ‘Right. Seijuro said he’d be in your room with Gou.’

‘Okay.’

Rin left the room and Haruka took his bowl into the kitchen, placing it in the sink. From there, he went out into the hall, watching Seijuro try to manoeuvre his practically 2D metal body up the stairs. Haruka had only spoken to Seijuro a handful of times, but the shield was happy and exuberant; a perfect match for the excitable and easily annoyed wardrobe. The beauty walked over to him and picked him up.

‘Hello, Seijuro.’

‘Hi, Haru! Thank you for helping me upstairs. As a human, I’m quite fast, believe it or not.’

‘It’s okay, I believe you.’ They made it up to Haruka’s room and Gou’s eyes lit up when she saw her soulmate.

‘Sei! Onii-chan let you come?’

‘I haven’t seen him today.’      

Haruka placed Seijuro on the floor by Gou and picked up ‘Swimming Techniques’ from his bedside table. ‘I saw him earlier. He’s with Ai, so I promised that I’d chaperone your date. I’ll sit outside the room and keep the door open a little. Is that okay?’

The shield and wardrobe smiled. ‘That’s fine. When Onii-chan chaperones us, he sits in the same room and glares at Sei. Thank you, Haru.’

Haruka nodded and left the room, sitting down on the floor. The page he and Makoto had gotten up to the other night was bookmarked, but as much as Haruka wanted to carry on reading, he didn’t want to without Makoto. But why did he feel like this? If the soulmate dress was made for a woman, then why did the eyes Haruka saw look exactly like Makoto’s? Why was he already in love with him? Why did it hurt so much to think about Makoto being with someone else?

As if on cue, from up the other set of stairs came Makoto, folding up his green cloak as he walked. ‘Oh, hello.’ He said, a little surprised to see his soulmate sat on the floor, staring mournfully at the swimming book.

‘Hi. I thought you were out at the grave. How come you didn’t come in through the front door?’

‘Oh, there’s a hidden entrance at the bottom of one of the towers. It comes out at the bottom of the other staircase. Why are you sat here?’ The beast asked.

‘I’m keeping an eye on Gou for Rin.’

Makoto nodded, having just spoken to Rin, who was holding a sobbing Ai in his candlestick arms. Haruka had told Rin that he and Makoto weren’t soulmates, but the eyes Makoto had been seeing for more than a hundred years belonged to Haruka. Why else would Makoto be in love with him? It was just his luck. The eyes he had been seeing may have been Haruka’s, but maybe Haruka wasn’t seeing Makoto’s eyes. Could that happen? Maybe the enchantress did something to him… Either way, he was in love with Haruka and whilst he was here he wasn’t letting him go.

‘Can I join you? I’ve got nothing else to do.’ Makoto asked.

Haruka’s beautiful blue eyes lit up. ‘Of course. I wanted to carry on reading this book, but it felt weird since I’d be doing it without you.’ The boy blushed and looked away, Makoto letting a small smile grace his lips.

The beast sat down on the floor and immediately pulled Haruka into his arms and onto his lap, like it was second nature to him. Haruka didn’t complain, smiling as the warm fur surrounded him and he could feel Makoto’s pounding heart against his back. They picked up where they left off, reading together until they reached the end of the book.

‘Are Gou and Seijuro finished with their date yet?’ Makoto asked as Haruka closed the book.

‘I’ll take a look.’ Haruka crawled out of Makoto’s lap, heading for the door of his bedroom, but his knee got caught in the billowy skirt of his pink dress and he fell.

‘Haru!’ The beast was over to him in less than a second, worried about any harm that might have come to his soulmate. He turned Haruka over, only to find the blue-eyed beauty laughing. The sound was rich and pure and sounded like water caressing the shore as the tide came in and out. ‘Why are you laughing? I was worried that you’d hurt yourself.’

Haruka’s laughter quietened a little. ‘Sorry, but I only fell three inches. I think I’m fine.’ His laughter got louder again and Makoto smirked, no longer worried.

‘You think it’s funny, do you?’ The beast began tickling Haruka and the boy squirmed and laughed beneath him. Makoto laughed with him, all too happy about the gorgeous sound coming out of his soulmate’s mouth. As he tickled him longer, Makoto began to feel Haruka’s body beneath his paws. He was slender and thin and the beast was able to feel the muscles in Haruka’s arms and legs. Makoto imagined himself as human once more, Haruka’s arms and legs wrapped around him as they kissed, as they touched, as they- Makoto blushed in embarrassment, not wanting to think of his soulmate like this whilst he was still a beast.

‘Ow!’

Makoto stopped tickling Haruka as the beauty hissed in pain. The beast looked down at him, seeing two small tears in the skirt of his pink dress, along with a small cut on his wrist, each caused by Makoto’s sharp claws. The beast immediately removed his paws from Haruka’s body, feeling terrible for causing harm to his soulmate. ‘Haru, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to that. I just wanted to hear you laugh again.’

‘Makoto, it’s okay.’ Haruka took one of the beast’s paws in his hand, kissing each of the claws before placing the paw on his cheek. Makoto moved his thumb across the smooth skin beneath Haruka’s eye, wanting to so desperately kiss the boy and tell him how he felt.

The blue-eyed beauty stared up the beast, feeling tears gather in his eyes from happiness. He had waited so long for this, for Makoto to stare at him like he was the only person in the world that mattered to him. He brought up his hand, stroking the paw that was caressing his cheek. He knew now that he was meant to be with Makoto, there was no doubt about it. But the dress… the soulmate’s dress was made for a woman. It wasn’t made for Haruka. The happy tears turned to sadness and Haruka shuffled away from Makoto.

‘I’m sorry.’ Haruka whispered, running down the corridor, not wanting Makoto to see him crying. The only one Haruka had ever loved was the only one he couldn’t have.

The beast watched his love run from him, feeling his heart clench. What was wrong? He knew he had hurt Haruka by cutting his wrist, but he had said that didn’t hurt. What had Makoto done wrong to make his soulmate, his Haruka, cry and run off?

‘Hey, Mako-chan!’

Makoto turned to his right, seeing Nagisa hopping up the stairs and down the corridor towards him.

‘Hi, Nagisa.’

‘What’s wrong?’ The golden candlestick asked, frowning.

‘I’m not sure. I made Haru cry, but I don’t know why. I spoke to Rin earlier and he told me that Haru doesn’t think we’re soulmates. But is has to be him, Nagisa. It’s Haru’s eyes I’ve been seeing for over one hundred years.’

Nagisa smirked, knowing exactly the reason why Haruka didn’t think he was Makoto’s soulmate. ‘I may have something to do with that.’

The beast’s green eyes narrowed. ‘What have you done?’

‘I showed Haru-chan the dress that’s meant for your soulmate, but I got Ren and Ran to hide in the top of it, to make it look like the dress was made for a woman.’

‘What on earth did you do that for?!’ Makoto shouted, not wanting to get angry with Nagisa but felt like he had no choice considering the little shit of a candlestick had jeopardised everyone’s chances of becoming human again.

‘Calm down, Mako-chan. I just wanted to see how much he loved you. He was pretty upset when I showed him the dress.’

‘But what am I supposed to do now?’ Makoto asked, tears gathering in his own eyes.

‘Isn’t it obvious? Make him wear it! The ballroom has been locked for ages. Tomorrow, the others and I will go in and clean it all up, and the day after, you’re inviting Haru-chan to dance with you. Ai-chan, Momo-chan and Gou-kun will spend all day pampering him, and when the time comes, they’ll take Haru-chan to your room and get him to put on the dress. It’s fool proof!’

Makoto nodded along with the plan. He didn’t usually agree with Nagisa, but the plan was simple enough to carry out and it would show Haruka that Makoto was his soulmate once and for all. ‘Alright. You go and tell the others.’

‘Yes, sir!’ Nagisa bounced off, leaving Makoto to stare at the closed ‘Swimming Techniques’ book that Haruka had left behind. Makoto’s father had been killed, he had murdered his own mother, he was a beast and his siblings were teacups. He couldn’t lose Haruka, he just couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew Haru's dress and a plan of the chateau :)  
> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/post/143380076426/haru-in-his-pink-dress-and-floor-plan-for-the  
> And the awesome nekoyoichi on Tumblr drew me some more fan art! Please go and check it out!  
> http://nekoyoichi.tumblr.com/post/143340029490/lilacchocolate-again-more-haru-doodles-i


	18. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka and Makoto get ready to dance together. Kisumi gets ready to storm the chateau.

There was a knock on Haruka’s bedroom door and he climbed out of bed, rubbing his eyes.

‘Who is it?’ Gou asked, just waking up herself.

‘I don’t know.’ He walked over to his door and opened it, his eyes falling down to the floor, looking at Rei. ‘Did you have to wake me up this early, Rei?’

‘I’m sorry, Haruka, but you need plenty of time to get ready.’

‘Ready for what?’

The clock cleared his throat and clasped his hands together. ‘Lord Makoto Tachibana of the Tachibana Chateau would like to formally invite you, Haruka Nanase of Iwatobi and Samezuka, to a ball tonight. Momotarou, Aiichirou and Gou-’

‘It’s Kou!’

‘-will help get you ready and serve you your meals today. The ball begins at seven. Lord Tachibana will meet you in the ballroom.’ Rei hopped off and Ai and Momo replaced him, pushing a trolley with a plate of pancakes and some orange juice on.

Haruka opened the door wider and the two dusters pushed the trolley into the room. He shut it after them, sitting down on the bed in confusion. Ai and Momo looked up at him, both frowning at his facial expression.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Makoto’s having a ball? I’m the only person here.’

Ai smiled and jumped onto the bed. ‘It’s a private ball, just for you and Makoto. He said he wanted to dance with you.’

The beauty blushed and took his breakfast off the trolley. ‘Why didn’t he come and ask me himself?’

‘He wanted to do it properly.’ Momo said, joining Ai on the bed. ‘He’s asked us to help get you ready. You’ll love the dress you get to wear!’

Haruka’s mind wandered to the yellow ball gown, but he shook his head. That wasn’t his dress. ‘Alright. How exactly are you going to get me ready?’

‘We’ll bring the bathtub in here so you can wash and we’ll make sure your nails are looking nice. After lunch we’ll do your hair, then you can have a snack and we’ll put on a little bit of makeup and then your dress!’ Momo and Ai grinned at Haruka, and the boy couldn’t help but smile back.

He ate his breakfast then got in the warm bath, sighing happily at the feel of water on his skin. Ai and Momo sat on stools either side of the brass tub, filing and painting Haruka’s fingernails. The black-haired boy led back and relaxed, listening to the three objects converse.

‘Kou-chan, how was your date with my brother the other day?’

‘Wonderful. I just wish we could see each other more often. Maybe if Onii-chan wasn’t so protective over me… speaking of which, did you have fun with my brother, Ai?’

The duster giggled, and even though Haruka had his eyes closed, he was sure that the grey feather duster was blushing. ‘Yeah. We had a great time.’

Momo sighed and Haruka cracked one eye open to look at him. ‘What is it?’

‘It’s just, everyone else has a soulmate. I still haven’t met mine yet. Seeing everyone all loved-up makes me jealous. I would go out and look for mine, but they would never accept me as a stupid duster.’

Haruka was surprised by Momo’s change of tone, as the orange feather duster was usually so cheerful and carefree, but, Haruka supposed, ninety-nine years without your soulmate must really hurt your heart. ‘What colour eyes have you been seeing?’

At the question, Momo smiled. ‘Teal. I love to just think about them. They’re so gorgeous and exotic. I’ve never seen anything else like them.’

The beauty nodded, trying not to let a smile spread over his face which would betray him. Haruka had been born in Samezuka, then moved to Iwatobi, and in that time, he had only ever met one person with teal eyes. He had never asked Sousuke what colour eyes he had been seeing. They didn’t know each other all that well and unfound soulmates was usually a pretty personal topic, but now that he thought about it, Sousuke’s gruffness but good-natured personality would perfectly balance out Momo’s over-exuberance and general optimism.

‘I’m sure you’ll find him soon.’

‘Him?’ Momo questioned with a frown.

‘Them. I meant them.’

…

Makoto sat at his dressing table, his left leg moving up and down with nervous jitters. He had spent all day with Rei, Nagisa and Rin, each of his friends and himself helping to get all of the tangles out of his olive-brown fur. It was an hour and a half until the ball was supposed to start and now he was regretting it. What if the dress really didn’t fit Haruka? Or what if it did? Then what would he do? How do you confess your love to your soulmate when you’re a beast? Haruka was only two doors down the hall. Makoto could go to him and tell him that it was cancelled.

‘It’s dangerous to think that hard, Mako-chan.’

‘Sorry, Nagisa.’

‘What’s wrong?’ Rin asked.

‘How do I tell Haru that I love him? How do you tell someone something like that?’

Rei hopped over. ‘Haruka already loves you. It does not matter how you do it.’

‘And this is why I was the one who confessed.’ Nagisa said, shaking his waxen head. ‘When I told Rei, I was quite nervous.’

‘Really?’ Rin asked. ‘You’re never nervous.’

‘I am when it comes to Rei! Anyway, I waited until we were alone. We were in the kitchen at the time. And I did it at night, that way if he wasn’t ready to be in a relationship as soulmates, he would have all night to think about it and we wouldn’t have to see each other for the rest of the day as that would be awkward.’

‘Right.’ Makoto nodded. ‘Alone and at night. Rin? What about you and Ai?’

Rin scratched the back of his wax head with a candle arm. ‘Well, I knew Ai was my soulmate before he did. You know, you start seeing the eyes after you turn seventeen and since Ai is younger than me, he didn’t know yet. He’d always liked me, even before he started seeing my eyes. A couple of months after his seventeenth birthday, he started avoiding me and I found him crying in one of the towers. He told me that he had been seeing my eyes but knew we weren’t soulmates because he thought I hated him. He thought I hadn’t been seeing his eyes.’

The beast bit his lip. So it wasn’t just him who thought his soulmate wasn’t actually his.

Rei jumped onto the dressing table, wooden arms folded. ‘There is no way for a soulmate to have two possible partners. Aiichirou was just paranoid because Rin isn’t very nice.’

The silver candlestick glared at the clock. ‘Look, Makoto, just tell Haru how you feel. He loves you. He has since he first met you.’

‘When we first met, I had kidnapped his grandma and tried to strike him.’

‘And what do you think that says about him?’ Nagisa asked.

Makoto’s green eyes widened. Haruka really did love him. And Makoto loved him. He stood up from his stool and put on his blue and yellow suit. It looked better on him as a human but Gou had worked tirelessly yesterday to make him an identical suit that would fit his beastly form. He smoothed out the creases in the mirror; Rei, Nagisa and Rin stood by his feet.

‘Haru-chan’s going to love it!’

‘We should get down to the ballroom before Haru comes in here to get his dress. Let’s go.’

Rin and the other two objects left the room, but Makoto stayed stood in front of the mirror, a nervous smile on his face. Tonight was the night the beast was finally going to get the beauty.

…

‘Where are we going?’ Haruka asked. He was wearing a fluffy white robe and his nails, hair and makeup were all done and ready. He was a little reluctant about the makeup, but it was only a little mascara and eyeliner. His hair was soft and glossy and his nails were perfect. There had to be a catch to this night.

‘We’re going to Makoto’s room!’ Momo said.

‘What?’ Haruka asked, confused. He followed the two feather dusters into the beast’s bedroom, both of whom were heading for the brown and golden ornate wardrobe that Nagisa had shown him. ‘There has to be a mistake. That dress was made for a woman. It’s not for me. I’m not Makoto’s soulmate.’ Haruka had tears in his eyes just at the thought.

‘Hey, don’t cry! You’ll ruin your makeup.’

‘Just open the wardrobe.’ Ai said.

Haruka sighed and stepped forwards, opening the wardrobe. The magnificent yellow ball gown was still inside and Haruka’s heart felt like it had stopped at what he knew could never be.

‘Look closer.’ Momo whispered.

He did as the feather duster said, now seeing that the chest area of the dress was no longer gaping open. ‘What?’

‘Nagisa-chi was playing a trick on you with Ren and Ran. They hid in the dress. Nagisa wanted to see how much you loved Makoto.’

‘So, the dress really is mine?’

‘Yep!’

‘Put it on!’

…

Kisumi and all of the men from Iwatobi gathered on the edge of the forest, awaiting instruction. Night was falling but the forest was so dense that it permanently looked like it was stuck in a void where only midnight and nightmares occurred.

‘Listen up!’ Kisumi shouted, holding a flaming torch and a gun, ready to shot whatever, or whoever, got in his way. ‘My sweetheart has been held captive for nearly two months by a fearsome beast. Tonight, we shall storm the chateau and rescue my love, Haruka. The beast that has taken him must be killed at all costs, along with anything else inside that chateau. Anyone dare harm my Haru and I will make you pay.’

The pink-haired thug led the way into the forest, the rest of the men following him. Sousuke was stood at the back of the crowd, next to Mr Sasabe. A beast may have taken Haruka, or Mrs Nanase might have been delusional, either way, the teal-eyed man had a feeling that if Haruka really was being held captive by a terrible beast he would have managed to escape. The boy was clever enough to get out of there, wherever this chateau was, so Sousuke knew that there must be more to the situation than just Haruka being kidnapped. Sousuke was going to save Haruka before Kisumi got to him, and, if he could help it, this beast, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com


	19. Aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haruka finally dance together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've all been waiting for! ;)

Haruka put on the yellow dress, the fabric smooth and silky against his sensitive skin. On a shelf at the back of the wardrobe was a pair of elbow-length gloves and a pair of yellow heels. He put them on, Ai and Momo unable to stop themselves from smiling.

‘You’re beautiful, Haru!’

‘Look in the mirror!’

The beauty went over to the mirror in Makoto’s room, smiling when he saw his reflection. The dress, the gloves, the shoes; they all fitted him perfectly. It really was made for him.

‘Go and show Kou, then go down to the ballroom. I’m sure Makoto can’t wait to see you.’ Momo said, grinning.

Haruka went back into his room, Gou gasping as he entered. ‘Haru! Makoto’s going to love it!’ She smirked. ‘Do you believe you’re soulmates now?’

The blue-eyed boy blushed. ‘Yeah. He’s my soulmate.’

‘Then get down to the ballroom!’

‘Alright. I’ll see you later.’

‘I’m not counting on it.’ The wardrobe winked and Haruka’s blush got darker.

He left the room and Ai and Momo walked with him to the ballroom, both of them happily chatting away about wanting to see Haruka and Makoto dance together.

‘You can dance, right?’ Ai asked as they descended the stairs.

‘Yes, I can dance. My grandma taught me.’

The three arrived at the ballroom and Haruka wasn’t at all surprised to find that it was the large room that had previously been locked: he supposed Makoto wouldn’t have needed a ballroom if he was alone for ninety-nine years. He opened the doors, gasping at what he saw.

He had expected the ballroom to be incredibly ornate, with floor to ceiling portraits or large windows and at least three diamond chandeliers. Instead, the ballroom was essentially an aquarium with a marble floor. The walls were all made of glass and inside them, filled with water, were thousands of tiny fish, swimming and chasing each other. Haruka couldn’t stop smiling, marvelling at the water and the fish floating around him.

Makoto stood in the centre of the ballroom, his heart thrumming in his chest. Haruka was the definition of beauty in the yellow ball gown, his blue eyes shimmering in the candlelight that bounced off the water walls, casting iridescent rainbows on the floor. The beauty finally saw him and Haruka walked over to him, his own heart beating too fast for him to keep up with. Makoto may have been a beast, but his eyes, his eyes made all of the difference, and to Haruka, he looked so handsome.

The beast held out his paws and Haruka placed his small, gloved hands in them. ‘This place is amazing, Makoto.’

‘You’re the amazing one.’

Haruka looked away and blushed, certain his entire face had gone bright red.

‘Oi!’ Rin shouted and Haruka now saw that all of the objects bar Gou and Seijuro were sat on a table by the doors. ‘Are you going to dance or what?’

‘You need to play the music, Rei-chan!’

The clock sighed at his soulmate’s antics but hopped over to the gramophone, waltz music filling the aquarium come ballroom. Makoto let go of one of Haruka’s hands and placed the paw on the beauty’s waist, the large area of the furry limb able to fit around the entire thing. Haruka reached up, having to place his hand on Makoto’s upper arm, unable to reach his shoulder, even in heels. They raised their other hands together, unable to stop smiling at each other.

Makoto moved first, guiding Haruka around the ballroom, not once stepping on each other’s toes or getting in each other’s way. Their bodies flowed perfectly together, as if they knew how the other would move before they even thought about it. Ren and Ran watched from the table, completely mesmerized by their brother and his soulmate. They had watched Makoto pine for years upon years, but the past few months, they had never seen him as happy as this before.

Eventually, the gramophone stopped playing music but Makoto and Haruka continued to dance, too enchanted with each other to stop. The beauty laid his head against Makoto’s chest, smiling as he felt the beast’s heart beating at the same fast pace his was. Haruka didn’t think he’d smiled this much in his entire life as he had done today alone.

‘Haru?’ Makoto asked, finally ready to confess to him.

‘Yes?’ Haruka looked up, beautiful blue eyes wide.

‘Follow me.’ The beast led Haruka to the other side of the ballroom, where there was a door between the fish tanks that led outside. He opened the white French doors, bringing his soulmate out onto a balcony, candles flickering in the soft night air.

Haruka’s smile got wider, his small hand squeezing Makoto’s paw. ‘This is beautiful.’

‘Not as beautiful as you.’

The beauty turned away, too embarrassed, but Makoto just stepped closer towards him. ‘Don’t, Haru. You’re beautiful. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.’

Haruka looked back up at him, stepping even closer towards him. ‘Do you really mean that?’ He whispered, his breath hitching.

‘I would never lie to you, not about something like that.’ Makoto took a deep breath, raising one paw up to caress the side of his face, careful not to scratch him. ‘Haru, I lov-’

Makoto was cut off by Seijuro clanging up the stone steps of the balcony, out of breath from his exertion.

‘What is it, Seijuro?’ The beast asked, one arm still around Haruka’s waist.

‘There are men at the gate. Loads and loads of men. They’re going to attack the chateau!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com


	20. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka confesses his love for Makoto.

‘There are men at the gate. Loads and loads of men. They’re going to attack the chateau!’

Both Makoto and Haruka’s eyes widened, the beast completely forgetting for a moment what he had almost said to his soulmate. All that was on his mind now was to protect Haruka, protect the twins, and everyone else inside the chateau. Without a moment’s thought, he picked up Seijuro and grabbed Haruka’s hand, going back inside the ballroom. He locked the French doors behind them and he and Haruka ran over to where the rest of the inanimate objects were sat.

‘Makoto!’ Haruka shouted, Makoto suddenly turning to him and stopping running. ‘What’s going on?’

‘I don’t know, but we need to protect the others. Gou’s in your room, so we’ll put them all in there. We don’t have time to move Gou to somewhere more secure.’

Haruka nodded, grabbing Ren, Ran, Ai, Momo, and Nagisa. Makoto picked up Rin and Rei, still holding Seijuro in his paws, and the two ran up to Haruka’s room, trying to calm the inanimate objects. They could all hear shouts from the men outside, gunshots from them trying to break the lock on the gates.

‘Onii-chan?’ Ran asked. ‘Is it going to be okay?’

‘It’s going to be perfectly fine, Ran. I promise.’

They arrived at Haruka’s bedroom, the beast and his beauty barging in through the door. Gou’s eyes were wide with fright and Seijuro jumped out of Makoto’s paws, hopping over to his soulmate.

‘Are you okay, Kou?’

‘I-I… Who’s shooting outside? Are we going to die?!’

‘No.’ Makoto told her, him and Haruka placing the rest of the objects down on the bed. Nagisa hopped over to Rei and Ai practically threw himself into Rin’s arms, his clear blue eyes shining with tears. Seijuro stayed with Gou and the twins went to Momo, the duster wrapping his orange feathers around the two teacups in an attempt to calm them.

‘What do we do?’ Haruka asked, turning to face Makoto, his heart racing with adrenaline.

Makoto backed away from him, going out into the hallway. ‘I’m so sorry, Haru.’ He slammed the door shut and locked it, and the beauty ran over to it, hammering on the wood.

‘No! Makoto! You can’t! Open the door! Let me help you! You can’t do this alone.’

In the hallway, Makoto leant with his back against the door, the sounds of his soulmate’s sobs making his heart feel like it was being ripped out, knowing he was the cause of it. ‘I can’t, Haru. I need to protect you.’ He grabbed a sword and shield from the nearest coat of armour and ran downstairs, ignoring the pleas of his love.

‘Makoto! Come back!’ Haruka shouted, pounding against the door, the first tears making their way down his pale face. ‘Please! Makoto! You can’t! I love you, you idiot!’

The objects each gasped, their fright replaced with hope.

‘You love Makoto?’ Rin asked, smiling.

Haruka turned around, face red from shouting and crying. ‘Of course, I love him. He’s my soulmate. I’ve loved him from the first moment I saw his eyes.’

Rei let go of Nagisa and jumped down to the floor. ‘Is that door really locked?’

‘What?’

The clock sighed. ‘Just try it.’

Haruka turned the handle, but the door didn’t open. ‘It’s locked.’

‘Hmmm…’ Rei hopped over to the window, Rin and Nagisa following him. ‘Haruka, try the window.’

The beauty did as he was asked, managing to open the old frame just a crack. The clock sighed and Haruka looked down at him.

‘I don’t understand. What do you want me to do?’

‘Haru, listen to me very carefully.’ Rin said, waxen jaw set firmly. ‘Nagisa told you that there was no way to break the curse, but there is one way. Makoto has to tell you that he loves you, and for you to tell him that you love him, too. Remember that rose you found? When it has no more petals left, that means that Makoto will be a beast forever, and we’ll be like this forever, too. There’s only one petal left, Haru, and it’ll have fallen off by morning.’

Haruka glanced at the clock on his bedside table. _Five minutes past eleven: only fifty-five minutes left._ ‘Right. So I have to get out of this room and find Makoto. Got it.’ The black-haired boy grabbed the swimming techniques book from his dresser and smashed all of the windows with it, clearing the shards from the edges with the spine, watching it fall onto the roof of the ballroom. ‘That should be fine. I can climb into the next room and enter through that window.’

The beauty prepared to climb out of the window, but Gou cleared her throat before he could. ‘Not that you don’t look stunning in that dress, Haru, I can’t help but feel climbing out of a chateau should be done in a more practical outfit. Will you at least change your shoes?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	21. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisumi and his men invade the chateau and Makoto fights them off, but will Haruka tell his soulmate that he loves him in time?

Makoto stood in the hall, watching out of the window as the men shot at the lock on the gate. At the front of the crowd, there was a man with pink hair and anger filling his eyes. The beast could tell he was in charge, but he wasn’t sure why he was here. As they burst through the gates, Makoto turned the key in the front door, locking it. He had locked the ballroom doors already, but not the secret side entrance under the far set of stairs.

Sighing, Makoto turned and ran up the stairs, going towards the other set.

…

Sousuke and Mr Sasabe entered the grounds of the chateau, watching as Kisumi and the rest of Iwatobi’s men tried to batter down the oaken front door. The teal-eyed man had a different plan and he grabbed Mr Sasabe’s arm, pulling him around the side of the chateau, towards one of the turrets.

‘Sousuke! What are you doing?!’ Mr Sasabe whispered, trying to keep his voice down so the other men wouldn’t notice them.

‘I’m not sure, but something about this doesn’t feel right.’

The fishmonger sighed. ‘Look, a beast took Haru. I don’t think there’s much more to it than that.’

‘There has to be.’ Sousuke went over to the turret, feeling around on the bricks, trying to find one that stuck out a bit. If he could climb up to the top, he could slip inside the window and see what was going on before Kisumi got inside. Sousuke’s large hand found a stone that stuck out slightly, but before he lifted himself up onto it, it loosened, and a grating sound came from the bottom of the turret.

‘Ermmm… Sousuke?’ Mr Sasabe walked towards the turret, where there was now a door open, made entirely out of stone.

The two men pried it open, revealing a narrow, dingy corridor with a door at the other end. ‘Come on.’ The teal-eyed man stepped inside, but Mr Sasabe stood outside, alarmed at how calm Sousuke was being.

‘Are you sure that this is a good idea?’

‘If you’re feeling this scared, sir, get your gun out.’

Mr Sasabe sighed and got out his gun, pulling the stone door close behind him. They walked down the corridor together, able to hear something above them, something that sounded like footsteps. Just as they reached the other end, the door was flung open by an olive-brown coloured beast, eyes full of fear. Green eyes were full of fear _._

_Green. Bright green. It’s like someone stole all the grass and the sunlight and stored it in their irises._

The beast raised his sword and Mr Sasabe cocked his gun; Sousuke stood in between the two of them. ‘Wait!’ He shouted. ‘I’m Sousuke and this is Mr Sasabe. We’re friends of Haru.’

The beast nodded, sword still raised. ‘What do you want?’

‘I know you’re his soulmate. I can tell by your eyes. They look exactly the same as he described to me.’ Sousuke told him, trying to keep his voice calm. ‘There’s this man, Kisumi, who wants Haru to be his, even though they’re not soulmates. He’s set on killing you, so we came to warn you.’

The beast nodded, lowering his sword, Mr Sasabe putting his gun away. ‘Come in. I need to secure the doors.’

The two men went into the chateau and Makoto went down the secret corridor, locking the outside door and the door that led into the chateau. The beast led Sousuke and Mr Sasabe out from under the stairs, the three of them now standing in an ornately decorated corridor.

‘My name’s Makoto.’ The beast said, gripping the handle of his sword.

‘Forget the pleasantries.’ Mr Sasabe interrupted. ‘What’s your plan, Sousuke? You broke in here with an intent to save everybody but you haven’t done anything yet.’

‘I know. First things first, are Haru and everybody else in the chateau safe but us three?’

‘Yes.’

‘Right, then we should-’

Before Sousuke could reveal his plan, the front door burst open and the Iwatobian men charged inside, able to hear them already tearing the place apart.

‘You know what, I think it’s maybe for the best if we just forget having a plan and fight them.’

‘Agreed.’ Makoto said. ‘This way.’

The beast bounded up the stairs and the other two followed, heading straight into the brawl.

…

Kisumu stood by the front door, watching the fight with narrowed eyes. Sousuke and Sasabe, the traitors, were stood at the top of the stairs along with that wretched beast, the three of them fighting off Kisumi’s men. He watched the beast carefully, seeing a flash of his eyes in the candlelight. Green. Bright green. Sousuke had said that Haruka saw green eyes. Could it be…?

No.

He’d had enough of watching now. It was time for the beast, the beast who had taken what was rightfully his, to be ripped apart by his hand. He made his way through the crowd, but his men weren’t moving for him, too bloodthirsty and high on adrenaline to listen to who was in charge.

Kisumi plunged his sword into the man directly in front of him, killing his own men just to get to the beast. Kisumi would have his Haruka and he would have the beast’s head on a stick.

…

Makoto’s arms hurt from fighting, one hand holding his sword, the other holding a shield, stopping the bullets from hitting him. He let his concentration slip for a moment, only a moment, and a section of his fur was sliced off. The beast whipped around, seeing the pink-haired man, Kisumi, grinning at him, eyes full of bloodlust. Kisumi’s sword aimed for his leg, but Makoto managed to block it at the last second.

There was no way he could sword fight for much longer. He hadn’t trained in ninety-nine years. Instead, he ran, down the corridor and descended the set of stairs, Kisumi following him.

‘Coward!’ He spat, chasing Makoto toward the destroyed turret that contained the rose.

The beast scrambled up the stone steps, taking them two at a time, hoping that Kisumi wasn’t following him, but it was in vain. Makoto could hear the other man’s footsteps close behind him. As he reached the top, the rose on the table with only one petal left, he dropped his shield and scaled the wall, managing to get onto the roof just as Kisumi fired his gun at him.

…

Just as Sousuke and Mr Sasabe had almost finished defeating Kisumi’s men, Haruka came out of Makoto’s parent’s bedroom, breathless from his climb. He had climbed out of his own bedroom window and climbed along the window ledge, smashing the window of the bedroom to the right of his, which turned out to once belong to Mr and Mrs Tachibana. He climbed in through there, then opened the door, revealing Sousuke and Mr Sasabe, each holding a sword and a gun.

‘Sousuke?’

The teal-eyed man turned around, surprised when he saw Haruka stood behind him. ‘Haru! Are you okay?’

‘Yeah. Where’s Makoto?’

‘I’m not sure. Kisumi was chasing him.’

Haruka frowned, his heart speeding up with anxiety. ‘Which way did they go?’

‘Ermmm… that way?’ Sousuke pointed down the hallway, towards the other set of stairs.

A gun shot went off from the tower that contained the enchanted rose and everyone turned towards the sound. ‘Sousuke, can you come with me? I need to speak to Makoto.’

‘I don’t think-’

Haruka groaned and grabbed Sousuke’s arm. ‘I don’t have time to explain, but it’ll save his life. Mr Sasabe, get that third bedroom door open, please.’

The beauty set off down the corridor in a run and Sousuke went after him, descending the steps and running along the next corridor together, towards the rose room.

‘You were wearing that dress when you left.’ Sousuke commented as they neared where the gunshot had come from. Gou had made Haruka change out of his yellow ballroom and into his blue dress with the white shirt and apron. It was the dress he arrived in, the dress he had ran away in, and the dress he would save Makoto in.

…

Up on the roof, Makoto was running this way and that, dodging the bullets that Kisumi was firing at him. He couldn’t last much longer. He had to get the gun from him.

Kisumi reached into his jacket pocket, getting more bullets to reload his gun. Makoto took the chance and ran at Kisumi, grabbing the gun and throwing it off the roof.

The pink-haired man snarled and raised his sword, their sword fight now beginning. The metal of their blades clashed together, creating sparks in the night air. Both men were tired and neither of them could keep up a good attack or defence. Kisumi slowed a little, allowing Makoto to disarm him, the pink-haired man’s sword falling off the roof.

Kisumi fell to the floor, scrambling backwards on his hands until he reached the other end of the roof. Makoto stared down at Kisumi, sword still in his paw. He didn’t want to kill him. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. _There’s this man, Kisumi, who wants Haru to be his, even though they’re not soulmates. He’s set on killing you._ The red mist that Makoto had once conquered for Haruka returned and he raised his sword, sharp teeth bared, ready to plunge the blade through Kisumi’s heart.

‘Makoto!’

The beast turned around, the red mist immediately fading when he saw Haruka, his soulmate, the one he was made for. Makoto dropped his sword and rushed over to him, gathering the beauty in his arms.

‘You shouldn’t be here.’

‘I have to be here, Makoto.’ Haruka reached up and caressed the side of the beast’s face, unable to stop the smile from spreading over his lips.

Kisumi watched the beauty and the beast stood together like that, holding each other so close, their eyes shimmering, as if they were meant to gaze at each other for the rest of eternity. The pink-haired man couldn’t take it. Haruka was his. He picked up Makoto’s sword and charged at the soulmates, the two oblivious to what was going in. Just as he was almost to them, a bullet hit the side of Kisumi’s hand, making him drop the sword to the floor.

He screamed in pain and Sousuke rolled his eyes, now fully climbing up onto the roof. ‘It’s just a flesh wound, don’t be such a drama queen.’ He told him, putting his smoking gun away. ‘Come on, let’s get off the roof. It’s not safe up here.’

The four climbed back down the turret, Sousuke keeping a close eye on Kisumi. They made their way out of the chateau’s front doors where Mr Sasabe, the inanimate objects and all of Kisumi’s injured men were waiting.

Kisumi’s face flushed red in embarrassment as his men stared at him, expecting him to come out with Haruka in his arms and drenched in the beast’s blood. Haruka went over to Kisumi, his brow furrowed in concern. ‘I’ve told you so many times that I’ve lost count. Please, Kisumi, leave me alone. I don’t love you. You have your own soulmate.’

 ‘But it’s you that I want.’ He said earnestly. ‘You’re so beautiful.’

‘And you’ll find your soulmate ten times more beautiful than I could ever be. What colour eyes do they have?’

‘Indigo.’

‘Then go and find them.’

‘But-!’ Kisumi protested again, but Haruka held up his hand.

‘No. Go and find them. There will always be a place for you in Iwatobi, but I don’t want to see you back there again until you’ve found them.’

Kisumi nodded, resigned to not spending the rest of his life with Haruka, and made his way to the gate, everyone else watching. Just as he reached the threshold, he turned around, taking one last look at Haruka and the beast. ‘I’m happy for you.’

Haruka smiled and Kisumi left, disappearing into the dense expanse of thorn-lined trees.

The clock mechanisms within Rei’s wooden frame began to chime and Makoto doubled over, groaning in pain. Haruka’s eyes widened in fear, immediately rushing over to his soulmate’s side.

‘Rei! What’s happening?!’

‘It’s midnight, Haru! Time’s up!’

Makoto collapsed to the floor, still whimpering and groaning. Haruka knelt down beside him, taking one of Makoto’s paws in his hand and caressing the side of Makoto’s face with his other. ‘Makoto, don’t do this. You can’t stay a beast forever. I love you.’

The beast managed to smile, despite the look of pain on his face. ‘I love you, too, Haru.’

Just as the last chime rung out, a soft, golden glow began to emit from Nagisa. ‘Rei! It’s working!’

The clock smiled at his soulmate just as his own wooden body began to glow. Haruka turned this way and that, the Iwatobi men watching in amazement as the glows became bigger and brighter. After Rei was Rin, then Ai, then Momo, then Ren, Ran; the same thing probably happening to Gou and Seijuro who had stayed upstairs.

Haruka looked back at Makoto, expecting his soulmate to be glowing, too, but there was nothing. ‘Please, Makoto…’ The beauty whispered, almost in tears. He pressed a kiss to Makoto’s furry cheek and all at once Makoto’s body started to glow. Haruka backed away, having to hold an arm over his eyes to shield them from the brightness.

The glow stuttered and flickered then faded and Haruka brought down his arm, his heart throbbing in his chest as he saw his soulmate properly for the first time. Makoto was stood facing him, the blue and yellow suit that he had been wearing for dancing was now hanging off him, showing the top of his well-toned chest. His skin was slightly tanned and his hair was olive-brown in colour, just like the fur had been. It was all stuck up in the front but hung down to his shoulders at the back due to his many years as a beast and not knowing where to cut the fur that resembled his human hair. Makoto’s sharp teeth had disappeared and now all that was there was a set of lips, thin and straight, a perfect match to Haruka’s soft and plump ones.

Finally, Haruka looked at Makoto’s eyes. They were still the same shade he had been seeing in his dreams, the same shade he danced with; the same shade that he had fallen in love with.

‘Haru.’ That was all Makoto said. That was all he needed to say. He held out his hand, green eyes filling with tears.

Haruka stepped towards him, the teardrops already spilling down his cheeks. He couldn’t be without his soulmate any longer. He ran the rest of the distance, straight into Makoto’s arms. Makoto’s very human arms. Haruka cried into his chest, Makoto rubbing his hands up and down his back, pressing kisses into the beauty’s black hair.

‘It’s okay, Haru. I’ve got you. I love you.’

The blue-eyed boy wiped away his tears and looked up at his soulmate. Haruka stood on his tiptoes and kissed Makoto’s lips, placing both of his hands on Makoto’s strong arms. Makoto wrapped an arm around Haruka’s waist, bringing his soulmate even closer, their kiss deepening. Their lips fitted together perfectly, as if this was what they had been searching for their entire lives. Makoto held Haruka even tighter, the smaller boy digging his nails into Makoto’s arms, just trying to get closer to each other.

Haruka pulled away before it got too heated and he smiled up at Makoto. ‘I love you, too.’

Makoto’s grin was wide and bright and brilliant, and he gave Haruka’s lips a chaste kiss. ‘I’m glad you’re my soulmate.’ He pulled Haruka back into his arms, whispering sweet nothings into the beauty’s ear until dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	22. Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Haruka and Makoto's wedding reception, each pair of soulmates finally get to be together; including Sousuke and Momo.

Nagisa stood with Rei on the fringes of the ballroom, watching the fish in the tanks. Both men were dressed in suits, a dark blue rose adorning their lapels in honour of Haruka and Makoto’s wedding. Just a week after the transformation, the two soulmates had been married at the chapel in Iwatobi, then everyone had walked back to the chateau for the reception, coming through the forest which had changed into a beautiful woodland, just like it had been before the enchantress came.

The blond boy grinned at his and Rei’s reflection and he took the bluenette’s hand in his, squeezing a little.

‘Nagisa! We’re in public!’ Rei complained, his face going red as he tried to wrench his hand out of his soulmate’s tight grip.

‘No one’s looking. Everyone’s watching Haru-chan and Mako-chan.’ Nagisa turned to Rei and pecked him lightly on the cheek, giggling at how Rei’s face went an even darker shade of red. ‘You know you like it, Rei-chan.’

Rei sighed and kissed the corner of Nagisa’s lips, the smaller boy gasping. ‘Hey, that’s not fair, Rei-chan! I want it on the lips!’

‘No chance.’

Nagisa let go of Rei’s hand and turned away from him, pouting his lips in mock upset.

‘Nagisa, don’t do this.’

The blond turned even further away from him but Rei grabbed Nagisa’s hand, pulling him back and kissing him on the lips. Nagisa giggled and leant his head on Rei’s shoulder. The little shit had his soulmate wrapped around his finger and he knew it.

…

Rin and Ai were dancing together, Rin in his butler uniform and Ai in his maid’s outfit. The red-head hadn’t once stopped looking into Ai’s eyes and it was making the younger boy blush.

‘Rin!’ He giggled, stepping closer towards his soulmate.

‘What?’ Rin asked, smiling back.

‘Stop staring at me.’

‘Why? Am I not allowed to stare at my gorgeous boyfriend?’

Ai giggled again and Rin spun him around, bringing Ai back to his body so he was fully leant on his chest. Rin looked around the ballroom, watching the happy guests with a smile on his face until he spotted his sister and Seijuro sat at a table together, holding hands. Ai felt Rin’s body tense up and he looked at his soulmate’s face.

‘Rin? What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing. It’s just… Gou and Seijuro.’

The maid looked over his shoulder and saw the pair sat together, smiling just because they were together. Ai looked back at Rin and frowned. ‘Look, Rin, I know she’s your sister and you care for her a lot, but you need to let her go someday. Seijuro is her soulmate and they love each other. Before you knew that Seijuro and Gou were meant to be together, you were really good friends with him. You know he’s a good man.’

Rin sighed. ‘You’re right, I’m sorry. It’s time I let her live properly.’

Ai smiled and kissed Rin’s cheek. ‘Good. Can we carry on dancing now?’

The redhead smiled. ‘Yes, sorry. How could I ever resist you in your maid’s dress?’ Rin took his hand off Ai’s waist and trailed it up his side and over the off the shoulder white cuffs until his hand was caressing the side of his soulmate’s face. ‘You’re perfect.’

Ai blushed and Rin kissed him on the lips, the couple still dancing to the music.

…

In the far corner of the ballroom, Seijuro and Gou sat at a table together. The tables were covered in a white cloth with a dark blue runner down the middle, yellow petals scattered across the surface. Their arms were stretched over the table, hands joined together, simpering smiles on both of their faces, relieved that they could finally be together any time that they wanted.

No words were needed for these soulmates. After years spent having to communicate across a room without speaking because of Rin’s protectiveness, they could tell what the other was thinking just by the look on their face.

‘You know,’ Seijuro said, rubbing one of his thumbs across Gou’s knuckles, ‘I think you looked beautiful as a wardrobe.’

Gou blushed and shook her head. ‘Shut up.’

‘I mean it.’ Seijuro stood up and went around the other side of the table to sit down next to her, not once letting go of her hands. ‘You were beautiful then and you’re beautiful now.’ The older Mikoshiba kissed Gou’s cheek, careful not to do anything more since her brother was in the room.

The red headed girl’s smile got wider and she bit her lip, leaning her head against Seijuro’s muscled chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a kiss on top of her head, running his fingers through her long hair.

…

‘Come on, Mrs Nanase.’ Sousuke said, leading her towards the drinks table. She wasn’t as frail as before, having recovered and seen a doctor. She still had life in her, but needed help to walk and she had refused to use a stick to aid her at her grandson’s wedding.

From across the ballroom, after having just brought in the cake on a trolley with Ren and Ran, Momo, in his maid’s uniform, saw Haruka’s grandma struggling. ‘Hey, you two, shall we go and say hello to your new grandma?’

The twins’ eyes lit up and they grabbed Momo’s hands, dragging him over to where Mrs Nanase and Sousuke were, almost stood at the drinks table.

‘Mrs Nanase?’ Momo asked. ‘I brought Ren and Ran to see you. Is that okay?’

The old lady looked up at the maid and smiled. ‘More than okay. These two are sweet little dumplings.’

Ren and Ran squealed, each hugging one of Mrs Nanase’s legs, not caring that they were creasing their page boy and flower girl outfits.

Momo turned his attention to Sousuke, his arm still linked in Mrs Nanase’s. They had never spoken before, never even been in this close contact before, but the older man seemed kind despite his stoical facial expression. ‘Did you need any help with Mrs Nanase?’ He asked.

Sousuke turned to him, his eyes landing on Momo’s. They were orange. Bright orange. Kind of amber, like two precious gemstones. They were the same eyes that Sousuke had been pining for years now. Who would have thought his soulmate was trapped under a curse inside this chateau? If he had known, he would have come sooner. Much sooner.

Momo opened his mouth in a gasp when he saw Sousuke’s eyes, but no air came out. Teal eyes, the ones he had been seeing for over ninety-nine years, were here. Rei and the others had been right all along: soulmates didn’t die before you could find them. His was stood right here.

Mrs Nanase looked between the maid and the apprentice fisherman, a smile on her face. She knew what was happening. ‘I’ll leave you to it then.’ She looked down at the twins. ‘Come on, you two. I want some sherry.’

‘Can we have some, too?’ Ran asked.

‘Yeah, why not?’

Sousuke and Momo didn’t hear the exchange; they were busy, both enraptured by the others’ eyes. Sousuke remembered when Kisumi beat him up in the tavern, remembered how he wanted nothing more than to just hold his soulmate in his arms. And now he was here.

‘Are you…?’ He asked, not sure what to say. He had never done this before.

‘Yes.’ Momo said, eyes glazing over with tears. He took a step towards Sousuke, and the teal-eyed man wrapped his arms around Momo, holding him against his chest, feeling his heart beating against his own. His soulmate was real. All this time, Sousuke had thought he had been given a pair of eyes to see but no one was ever made for him, as if someone knew he would do something horrible in his life to make him not deserve his other half. But he was wrong. He was so glad he was wrong.

‘I love you.’ Sousuke whispered, rubbing his nose into Momo’s hair, falling in love all over again with just the way he smelt.

‘I love you, too.’ Momo took his head out of Sousuke’s strong chest, looking up at him with wide eyes and parted lips.

Sousuke groaned at the beautiful sight and leaned down, kissing him on the lips. It was too forward, he knew that. He only knew the boy’s name and nothing else, but Momo kissed back anyway, hands scrabbling for somewhere to hold onto before his knees buckled underneath him. Sousuke placed both of his hands on Momo’s waist, feeling the boy’s lithe body beneath his dress. His soulmate was absolute heaven.

They parted, both breathless and lips red, blushing cheeks and necks. ‘Ermmm…’ Momo whispered. ‘After ermmm… after the reception… would you like to come into the forest with me? We can hunt beetles… and… ermmm…’

‘Stop talking.’ Sousuke whispered, cutting the maid off with another kiss to the lips.

…

Makoto was, once again, wearing his blue and yellow suit, and Haruka was in his yellow ball gown. They had been dancing together for the last half an hour, not once stopping or taking notice of anyone else. All they needed was each other.

The hand of Haruka’s that rested on Makoto’s shoulder reached up a little, tickling the hairs at the nape of Makoto’s neck. He had cut his hair since his transformation and he looked exactly like he had been before he had been turned into a beast. He was handsome, so unbelievably handsome. Haruka had never dreamt that his soulmate could ever be this beautiful. Makoto was kind and caring and exactly what Haruka had been dreaming of ever since he had started seeing those green eyes in his sleep.

Makoto smiled at Haruka and tightened the hold he had on his waist. He turned his head to the side and kissed Haruka’s finger where his wedding ring rested. They were finally together.

Rin came over to them, clearing his throat, ‘Lord Tachibana, the cake is ready for you and your husband to cut.’

The green-eyed man smiled at his butler and led Haruka by the hand towards their cake which had now been set on a table. It was a three tier chocolate cake, covered in white and teal ombréd fondant. The base of each tier was decorated with white fondant, some shaped to look like pearls, others shaped into seashells and coral. On the top of the highest tier was a dolphin and an orca, their bodies intertwined with each other, their beaks touching each other in a kiss.

All of the guests gathered around, watching as Makoto put his arms around Haruka, both of them holding the knife and cutting into the cake. They all clapped as the first slice was cut, Haruka and Makoto putting it on a plate. Makoto picked up a fork and took some of the cake, placing it in Haruka’s mouth before he could stop him. Haruka glared at him as he chewed, taking off one of his gloves off and picked up the rest of the slice, shoving the entire thing into his husband’s mouth. All of the guests laughed, queuing up for their own slice of cake that Rin and Rei were cutting for them.

Makoto and Haruka continued to glare at each other, breaking into a laugh once they had finished eating. Haruka put his glove back on and stood on his tip toes, kissing away the crumbs of chocolate cake away from Makoto’s mouth.

The reception continued and Haruka and Makoto went back to dancing, but this time, Haruka leant his head against Makoto’s chest, tired from walking around in his heels all day.

‘Do you want people to leave soon, love?’ Makoto whispered, lips resting on Haruka’s ear.

‘Yeah.’

‘Alright, I’ll tell Rin and Rei.’

Half an hour later, the newly married couple were stood at the front doors, bidding everyone goodbye and goodnight, watching as they walked down the clear forest path back to Iwatobi. Mrs Nanase, Ren, Ran, Rin, Ai, Rei, Nagisa, Gou and Seijuro were the last to leave, the grandma and grandson hugging farewell.

‘We’ll see you in two weeks, grandma.’

She kissed both Haruka and Makoto on the cheek, taking hold of Makoto’s hand. ‘I know Haru doesn’t need to walk for the next two weeks, but could you be a bit softer than you intend to? I can see it in your eyes.’

Makoto blushed. ‘Ermmm… yes, I’ll be gentle with him.’

Haruka sniggered. ‘Just go, grandma.’

She hobbled down the path with Ren, Ran, Nagisa and Rei; Rin, Ai, Gou and Seijuro staying for a moment longer. The tall Mikoshiba looked around, a little confused.

‘What’s wrong?’ Makoto asked.

‘I don’t know where Momo is.’

Ai giggled and pointed over to where the smaller redhead was stood, just outside the gates. Sousuke had his arms around Momo’s waist and was leaning down, sucking on the base of the maid’s neck. Momo’s eyes were closed and he was shaking a little, head buried into Sousuke’s chest.

Seijuro glared at the man kissing his baby brother. How dare he do that?! He didn’t care if Sousuke was Momo’s soulmate or not. He needed to ask Seijuro permission to touch Momo first. He stomped over to them, tearing them apart, the others watching.

‘Wow,’ Gou said, ‘so this is how you feel when you see me and Sei together.’

‘Yep.’ Rin replied. ‘Come on, let’s go.’ Rin, Ai and Gou went over to where Seijuro and Momo were arguing, Sousuke still with one arm around Momo’s waist.

Makoto smiled and shut the doors, locking them so they would have no intruders. He turned to his husband and took his hands in his. ‘Shall we go upstairs?’

Haruka nodded, a little nervous, but allowed Makoto to lead him upstairs for their first night together as a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was technically the last chapter, but there is one more chapter left that is just MakoHaru smut, but there's no more actual storyline left, so if you aren't comfortable with reading that, you won't be missing any plot.
> 
> Also, someone asked me (Can't remember who, sorry!) for a MakoHaru mpreg ending. I'm going to post it as a separate part to the story and will be up in a few weeks due to a few things going on at my university, but it will get done eventually :)
> 
> The next full story in this series will be up soon, too!
> 
> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


	23. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka and Makoto spend their first night together as a married couple.

Haruka and Makoto were stood outside their bedroom together, kissing. Haruka pulled away first, catching his breath, and Makoto pushed him against the wall, moving his kisses down Haruka’s slender neck. The beauty mewled in pleasure; he had never felt anything like this before. Since Makoto’s transformation, the couple had shied away from contact with each other, wanting their wedding night to be special. Makoto was sucking and biting a mark onto the base of Haruka’s neck, and the blue-eyed boy reached his hands up, tugging his husband’s hair.

Makoto moaned, biting down softly on the pale skin. ‘Take off your gloves.’

Haruka let go of Makoto’s hair, trying to take off the gloves but couldn’t; Makoto still marking his neck up. Makoto pulled away and yanked the gloves off, pinning Haruka’s hands above his head. Haruka moaned as Makoto kissed down his arms and across his shoulders, sucking on the mark he had made. This time, Haruka didn’t moan and Makoto pulled away.

‘Haru?’

The beauty had tears in his eyes and Makoto immediately let go of his hands. ‘What is it?’

‘I’m sorry…’ He gasped and held his hands to his mouth, trying to calm himself down.

‘Haru, it’s okay. We don’t have to do this. Not today, not ever. I won’t make you do it if you’re scared.’

‘No, it’s not that.’

Makoto wiped away the few tears that had fallen and caressed his cheek with his thumb. ‘What is it then?’

‘Kisumi. He tried to marry me when my grandma went missing. He threatened to rape me.’

‘Oh, Haru.’

Haruka cried harder and Makoto brought him into his arms, placing a kiss on the top of his head. ‘Haru, I would never do that to you.’

‘I know.’

‘We don’t have to do this.’

The beauty shook his head and shakily placed a kiss on Makoto’s lips. ‘I want to. Just, go slow, please.’

Makoto nodded. ‘Anything for you.’ He took Haruka’s hands in his and led them into their bedroom. Candles had been lit, probably by Nagisa, and the bed sheets had been pulled back, the curtains already drawn. Makoto shut the door behind them, making sure to only let it click softly, so as to not scare Haruka.

Haruka made his way over to the bed, seeing that a decanter of oil had been placed on the bedside table along with a bowl of water and a cloth, for cleaning up later.

‘Nagisa put them there, not me.’

Haruka turned around and smiled at his husband. ‘I guessed.’

Makoto stepped towards him, kindness the only thing in his gorgeous green eyes. ‘I’ll look after you.’

‘I know you will.’

They resumed their kissing and Haruka’s timid hands made their way up Makoto’s chest, unbuttoning the blue and yellow dinner jacket. It dropped to the floor and Haruka’s hands went up even further, undoing the white cravat around his neck. Makoto was now just in his shirt, trousers and boots, Haruka still fully clothed.

Makoto pulled away, smiling at the sight of Haruka’s lips, which were now slightly swollen from kissing. ‘Sit on the bed.’ He whispered.

The beauty did as he was asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, the sheets beneath him green. Makoto walked over to the other side of the bed and kicked off his brown boots and socks, crawling onto the bed behind him. He kissed the back of Haruka’s neck and across his shoulders, pulling the off the shoulder straps even further down his arms. Haruka shivered at the feel of Makoto’s lips against his skin. Slowly, so slowly, Makoto unzipped the dress in the back, taking his time to cherish each patch of pale skin that was revealed, making sure to shower the skin with kisses before he unzipped it a little more. By the time it was fully unzipped, Haruka was breathing heavily, feeling himself harden beneath the layers of his yellow ball gown.

‘Is this okay?’ Makoto whispered. 

Haruka nodded so Makoto pulled the dress down, revealing the beauty’s lithe chest and back. From behind him, Makoto sat down and pulled Haruka back against his chest, letting his husband sit between his legs. Makoto’s large hands wrapped themselves around Haruka’s waist and moved upwards, thumbs smoothing over the beauty’s pink nipples. Haruka squeaked then slapped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed that he made that noise.

Makoto chuckled and kissed Haruka’s neck. ‘Don’t, Haru. I wanna hear all your moans.’

The beauty turned his head and the soulmates kissed, Makoto still touching Haruka’s nipples, swallowing all of the squeaks and mewls that his husband made. Haruka pulled out of the kiss and stood up, turning around. He buttoned Makoto’s white shirt, his eyes widening when he saw his husband’s incredibly toned chest. Makoto grinned, enjoying the sight of his soulmate blushing.

‘Not what you were expecting?’

‘Ummm…’

‘It’s okay, Haru.’ Makoto shrugged off his shirt and stood up, holding Haruka’s hands which had now stopped shaking. ‘Can I take off your dress, love?’

Haruka nodded and Makoto hooked his fingers underneath the off the shoulder straps, pulling the dress down, past his hips and down his legs. Haruka stepped out of the pool of yellow material, left in just his yellow heels and a pair of lacy green panties. He knelt down on the floor and picked up his dress, not wanting it to get creased, and he made his way over to the wardrobe. Makoto stayed stood by the bed, mouth gone dry. The lace matched the same colour as his eyes and he could see the head of Haruka’s cock poking out of the waistband, precome already gathering. When he turned around to go to the wardrobe, though, Makoto’s pants got even tighter. The back of the panties were joined together with six pieces of elastic crisscrossing over each other, revealing what Makoto wanted to see the most. Makoto groaned and led on the bed, palming himself through his trousers.   
Haruka walked over to him, heels clicking on the floor. ‘Not what you were expecting?’

Without saying anything, Makoto grabbed Haruka’s hand and sat down, pulling the beauty onto his lap. He smashed their lips together, rolling his hips up into Haruka, the smaller boy moaning as he felt how hard Makoto was. They stopped kissing and continued to roll their hips against each other’s, both men getting harder. Haruka was desperate for more contact, so he shuffled forwards on Makoto’s knee. Their nipples brushed together and Haruka squeaked but didn’t cover it up this time.

Makoto moaned, just from the noise alone, and he picked up Haruka, lying him in the middle of the bed and taking off his heels. ‘I need you, Haru.’ He whispered, and all the beauty could do was moan in response.

The green-eyed man took his time, staring at Haruka’s lithe body in the candlelight: the way it dipped and curved in just the right places; pale, untouched skin covering every inch of him. Slowly, Makoto pulled down the green panties, holding the moan in his throat when he saw the precome just starting to drip down Haruka’s cock. He licked it up and the beauty squirmed beneath him, holding onto the green sheets to stop himself from coming.

Makoto reached for the oil decanter and Haruka shyly spread his legs, presenting his entrance for his husband. Makoto stared at it, his pupils dilating even further with lust. The rim was small and pink and puckered and it was already fluttering open slightly as if it knew what Haruka needed. The brunet coated his finger in the oil and slowly worked it inside Haruka, going slowly, watching his soulmate’s face the entire time for any sign of discomfort.

As the finger made its way all the way inside, Haruka hissed, unable to hold back his feelings of displeasure anymore.

‘Haru?’

‘I’m okay. Just hurts a little. Keep going.’

Makoto nodded and coated a second finger, only just managing to slip it in beside the other in the tight heat. He spread his fingers apart inside him, Haruka now letting out the first moan since Makoto had starting stretching him. The beauty pushed back on the fingers inside him and they went all the way in, hitting Haruka’s prostate. He grabbed Makoto’s shoulders as he moaned again, this time, louder, his rim tightening around Makoto’s fingers.

The green-eyed man saw what was about to happen and he gripped the base of his husband’s cock with his thumb and his forefinger. He leaned down and licked up the precome, Haruka’s hips bucking upwards. ‘No coming yet.’

Haruka moaned at the words that came out of Makoto’s mouth. He was usually so sweet, but not tonight. He worked in a third finger, other hand around his cock, and hit his prostate straight away. Haruka cried out in pleasure, digging his heels into the bed.

‘I think that should be enough.’ Makoto said, pulling out his fingers. He stood up and took off his pants and boxers, Haruka’s eyes widening when he saw the size of his husband, but he didn’t shy away. Makoto had been made for him, as Haruka had been for Makoto. Nothing else mattered.

Makoto reached for the oil decanter, but Haruka got to it first, pouring a liberal amount onto his hand. He scooted to the edge of the bed and wrapped his hand around Makoto’s cock and the taller man groaned, his cock getting even harder if that were possible. To have someone else touching his cock felt wonderful and knowing that person was his soulmate, it felt even better.

Haruka leant down, swallowing the precome that squirted onto his pink tongue and looking up at Makoto through his black lashes, blue eyes wide. Makoto clenched his teeth and pushed Haruka down onto the bed, the beauty smirking and spreading his legs again. Makoto climbed over him, pressing a soft kiss to Haruka’s lips. ‘Are you ready?’

‘Yes. I love you.’

‘I love you, too.’ Makoto took Haruka’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers. With the other, he took hold of his cock, guiding the tip inside Haruka. The beauty tensed as he felt Makoto enter him but he quickly relaxed, keeping himself slack until Makoto was all the way in. He squeezed Makoto’s hand, hole fluttering around him. He felt so full and he could already feel Makoto throbbing a little inside him.

Makoto stayed very still, not wanting to move until Haruka said he could, but it was so hard not to. He was tight and warm… fuck, he felt so good.

‘Okay, you can move.’

Makoto nodded, letting go of Haruka’s hand so he could get better leverage. He moved out a little then thrust back in, Haruka crying out, his legs wrapping around Makoto’s hips and his hands scrabbling to find purchase on his back.

‘Did that feel good?’ Makoto asked, not sure if that was a cry of pleasure or a cry of pain.

‘So good. Again. More.’

The brunet pulled out further, thrusting back in a little harder this time. Haruka’s moan was louder and Makoto carried on making love to him, the beauty begging for it be harder.

‘Haru… it’ll hurt if I… fuck… do it harder.’

‘Don’t care.’ Haruka mewled as Makoto hit his prostate and the green-eyed man complied with his soulmate’s request, thrusting harder and faster into him.

Haruka dug his fingernails into Makoto’s back, knowing he was probably leaving marks, but also not caring that he was. Makoto pace started to falter, becoming more erratic, and Haruka’s legs shook. His hole fluttered around Makoto’s cock then tightened as Haruka came, the tightening milking Makoto of all of his cum. The both loudly moaned each other’s names, glad that no one else was in the chateau.

Makoto pulled out, Haruka whining at the loss of contact. The brunet reached over to the bedside table and dipped the cloth into the water, wiping away the cum from Haruka’s hole and stomach, then threw it to the floor; too tired to do anything but lie with his soulmate. He pulled the green sheets over them, propping himself up onto one elbow, Haruka snuggled against his chest.

‘Was that okay?’ Makoto asked, afraid of Haruka’s response.

‘It was wonderful. Thank you.’

Makoto chuckled and pressed a kiss to Haruka’s temple, caressing Haruka’s hip under the sheets. ‘Sleep now, love.’

Haruka hummed and kissed Makoto’s chest, the green-eyed man not once yawning until his beauty was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!  
> Who knew it would be such a good idea to write a fan fiction about two things I've never seen?
> 
> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


End file.
